Once Upon A Silver Soul
by hailstorm888
Summary: A young girl named Lyra starts her own journey, and meets a young boy by the name of Silver. This is their story, through the Johto and Kanto regions, as rivals, friends, and more! Soulsilvershipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Once Upon A Silver Soul_

Chapter 1: A New Day

As I woke up one beautiful spring morning, I had this amazing feeling that you get when you just know something great is going to happen, but it was better. I wasn't sure why, but it just felt like the most amazing thing was about to happen.

I looked outside and wondered if today was going to be one of those rare days here in New Bark Town where the wind wasn't wildly blowing, with just a slight breeze. New Bark Town was right next to a large bay connected to the ocean, so lots of wind wasn't unusual and because of that New Bark ran mainly on wind power.

Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Lyra Soul! I live here in New Bark Town, in the Johto region.

I got up, got dressed in my usual clothes (jean overalls, a black tank top underneath a red shirt, long white socks, and large red shoes), brushed my teeth, put in my pigtails, did some other usual morning stuff and finally put on my hat. I looked at myself in the mirror and remembered the day my mom gave me that hat. I had been only 3 years old and it had been huge on me. The memory made me smile.

I was about to head down to breakfast when I saw my yellow bag hanging on the foot of my bed. It didn't have anything in it at the moment. I desperately wished to go on my own journey with Pokémon and that bag reminded me that my friends and family didn't want me to go on a journey because they thought I was just a frail child, and not strong enough for my own journey yet.

I sighed, shrugged it off and ran downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Hey, you made my favorite!" A plate of hot oran berry pancakes smothered with syrup made up of various other berries sat at my usual seat at the table/

"Yep just thought I'd make something special for a change!" This day was already off to a great start!

"Oh, Ethan came by earlier to see you. He wanted me to tell you to come by his house later."

"This early in the day?"

"Sweetie, it's about five after ten."

"What!? I set my Pokegear to wake me up at 8!"

"Well, it is a pretty old model."

"I have to get to Ethan's!"

"Ok, be good Lyra!"

As I walked outside I grabbed my hat, thinking it would blow away, like it usually would, but it didn't. It was just as I had hoped, a perfect day in New Bark Town! My hat blowing away was how I had met my best friend, Ethan. We were both 5 at the time, he was just a couple months older than I was. We were both 12 now, my birthday was May 13, just last week. Ethan's was in February. I made my way over to his house.

"Oh hello Lyra, Ethan's upstairs with Marill, as usual." Ethan's father, Mr. Gold, greeted me as I entered their home.

"Thanks sir!"

Ethan's Marill had been a gift from his grandparents a few years earlier. He spent all of his time with Marill, but refused to go on a journey until I could too. Ethan liked me a lot, and once upon a time I had too. Though I had gotten over it, Ethan, sadly, had not. But I pretended not to notice for his own sake.

"Marill!"

"Hi Marill!" The small blue Pokemon jumped up into my arms, the small gesture always made me smile.

"Hey, sleepy head! You're awake!"

"Yeah, sorry I slept for so long. I set my Pokegear to wake me up at 8, but it's so old it can't even make a sound that sounds right."

We messed around and talked for awhile, but we quickly got bored, even with Marill by our sides.

"Hey, wanna' go climb Doom Rock?" Ethan suggested with an evil smile. Doom Rock was the name we had given this huge rock on the beach when we were just kids. We had always tried to get to the top, but never could, and got hurt a couple times trying. And I know, it sounds stupid and cheesy, but we were five at the time so you're going to have to deal with it.

"Well, I don't know-"

"Come on, Lyra. Don't be a baby!"

"I am not a baby!" My face reddened, I hated being reminded that people thought of me like that.

"Alright then, let's go!"

I was dragged out of my friend's house and we were across the street from Professor Elm's lab when Ethan realized he had forgotten his Pokegear.

"I'll be right back, kay Lyra?"

"Ok." Ethan, unlike me wasn't very forgetful, so I knew it wouldn't take to long for him to come back, until I saw Marill giggling behind him. Marill had this habit of hiding his Pokegear somewhere and now it would probably take about 15 minutes for Ethan to get it back.

Marill hid everything it could get its hands on. I remember the first (and last) time it had hidden my hat. When we couldn't find it I was so upset and crying uncontrollably that Marill quickly returned the marshmallow like accessorie never took it again.

Just then I noticed some red tuft behind the mailbox of Professor Elm's lab. At first I thought it was just a Pokémon lost in town, but then I took a couple steps closer, and standing on my tiptoes, I realized that it was a boy, about my age, peering through the Professor's window. I figured it was some shy kid that wanted a Pokemon or something like that...

"Hi! You know, the Professor is a nice guy, you don't need to stalk him in order to gain the courage to talk to him." The red head fell on his bottom and looked up at me, obviously surprised.

"My name's Lyra, sorry if I," I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

"What do you want!?"

"N-nothing! I just thought you were lost or something!"

"I don't need any help from you, so back off, Pigtails!" He pushed me down, and I tried to prevent it, but I couldn't help the tears beginning to form in my eyes as he glared down at me with red, hateful eyes.

Red Headed Kid

When I pushed this girl down with stupid pigtails and this ridiculously large hat, I couldn't help but feel bad, with her big, brown, innocent eyes she could make anyone feel like that. I even showed it on my face for a split second. No, showing feelings like that was weakness, and showing weakness would get you nowhere in life! Still, the way she looked at me...

"Don't you dare tell ANYONE I'm here, got it!?"

Back To Lyra

After saying that he turned around and went back to whatever he was doing. I quickly got up and wiped away my tears, I didn't want Ethan to see me like this and pound on the kid. There was just something different about him.

Ethan arrived several minutes later, after I had successfully regained my composure.

"Got it! Sorry I took so long, Marill hid it from me again."

"I know! I saw Marill giggling when you left!" I grinned and giggled myself.

"You know, it would've been nice to know that a little earlier on!" Ethan said sarcastically, both of us laughing.

As we left for 'Doom Rock' I looked back at the tuft of red hair at the side of the lab, just for a moment.

"Come on Lyra!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming!"

When we arrived at 'Doom Rock', we just stared at it at first, like always. I was the first to get up to a small ledge on the rock.

"Come on, Ethan!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

I looked up at the rest of the black rock, towering above me, and decided to do something we always said we would, but never even tried to do. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't just some weak, sensitive, frail, girl that couldn't do anything by herself. If I could scale this rock, I could prove that I was strong enough to go on my own journey, I mean, not even our parents had ever been able to climb this rock as kids.

"Lyra, what are you doing?" Ethan was asking like he knew, but wasn't sure about it.

"I'm going climb this rock once and for all!" As I struggled to keep my footing, my tongue stuck out of the side of my mouth in frustration.

"Lyra, be careful!" My foot was beginning to slip. We had both gotten hurt on Doom Rock before, and weren't even supposed to climb it anymore, but neither of us had ever gotten this high before.

"Ethan! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!"

"AAAHHH!" I let out my usual girly scream as I plummeted down.

'BOOMPH!'

"Mar?" I moaned as I got up to see what had broken my fall. I saw Ethan looking up at me and beginning to blush.

"Oh my god! Ethan, are you alright?!"

"Um, yeah I think I'm Ok."

"I'm sooo sorry!"

"It's OK Lyra, calm down. Let's just not tell our parents about this."

"Ring, ring." Ethan's Pokegear began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ethan, lunch is getting cold!"

"Oh, sorry dad! I guess I lost track of time." Ethan pointed to the time on his Pokegear, showing me the time of 12:30.

"I'll be there in a minute, bye! *Click* Wow, time sure flies when pretty girls land on top of you." I slightly blushed.

"Yeah, um, I should probably head home too. Ethan, you're sure you're Ok?"

"I'm fine Lyra. See you later!"

"Bye!" Ethan ran off with Marill close behind. Suddenly a horrible sound made me jump, and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from until I realized my Pokegear was vibrating.

"Come on! Answer! Grr!" My dying Pokegear refused to even let me see who was calling by totally messing up the pixels on the screen.

"Ugh, forget it, they'll have to call me at home." I got home just in time for lunch, and my mom was just beginning to ask me about the bruises on my arm when the home phone rang. Talk about good timing!

"Hello, oh hi Professor. . .Mh hm, alright I'll send her right over. Good-bye! Lyra Professor Elm wants to talk to you."

"Ok! I'll go right now!" As I headed for the Prof's house I thought about the boy I had seen earlier and even thought about checking to see if he was still there, but I shrugged away the thought as I entered the lab.

"Ah Lyra, there you are!"

"Hi Professor Elm, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, well you see, my good friend, Mr. Pokémon,"

"I've heard of him."

"Good, good, well he's always wanting me to check out all of his *sigh* amazing discoveries, but right now I'm just too busy, so I was wondering if you could head over to Mr. Pokémon's house and check it out. He said it's, for real this time."

"Of course I will Professor!"

"Thank you so much Lyra, but there's one more thing. Mr. Pokémon lives a ways down Route 29, and with wild Pokémon about,"

"Right, so you want me to bring Ethan along so Marill can protect us." This was how it always went.

"Actually, no."

"What? Then how am I supposed to-?"

"Lyra, I'm going to let you choose one of these three starter Pokémon to bring along." He picked up a small box and showed me the three Pokeballs inside. My eyes probably almost popped out of my head.

"Really!? OH MY GOD I'M GETTING A POKEMON!"

"I didn't say you were going to get to keep it."

"Oh."

"For now just pick one of these 3 Pokémon and head over to Mr. Pokémon's house. I'll call your mother to make sure it's alright with her."

"Eek!" I giggled and laughed uncontrollably, I was so excited! I knew I probably wouldn't get to keep it as Professor Elm handed me the small box containing the three Pokémon, but I couldn't wait just to have one battle with my new friend! I grabbed one of the three Pokeballs and threw it into the air. Out came a small blue Pokémon.

"Totodile!" It cried.

"Eeekk! IT'S SO CUTE!"

* * *

**Hey peoplez! Hey how ya doing and all that other stuff. I know the first few chapters are boring, but please keep reading! This is my first fanfic, so if you have any tips please tell me! Thanks for reading!**

**UPDATED VERSION**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My First Steps

Red Headed Kid

I watched as the Professor handed that girl from earlier a box. What she pulled out was unbelievable! The moron was giving the pigtailed, marshmallow hat, weakling a Pokémon! And worse, she almost popped my eardrums after she let out a Totodile and started screeching about how cute it was. Disgusting! It didn't matter though, I was going to get my own Pokémon and crush her like a bug.

Lyra

After letting out the blue Pokémon (Professor Elm's assistant told me it was a Totodile) I let out 2 other Pokémon, Chikorita and Cyndaquil. I thought about it for a few moments, but I just couldn't resist Totodile's cuteness! I returned the other two Pokémon to their Pokeballs and handed them back to Professor Elm. I then crouched down next to Totodile.

"Hi there, Totodile! How would you like to go on a little adventure with me?" I grinned at the little Pokémon.

_"Toto!"_ Totodile smiled back at me then surprised me by jumping up and grabbing my hat in its mouth.

"Hey!" Totodile just smiled at me and dodged my every attempt to get my hat back.

"Oh sorry about that, Lyra. I should've warned you that Totodiles like to bite. A lot."

"Ha, ha, ha! That's Ok, Mr. Tomako (The Prof's assistant)! I think it's kinda' cute!" I finally got my hat back onto my head, but with Totodile still attached! The water type still refused to let go. I finally pried him off laughing all the way. Totodile was just adorable!

We finally convinced my mom to let me go to Mr. Pokémon's house after about 10 minutes of begging. I couldn't wait to take my first steps outside of New Bark Town on my own!

"Bye Professor Elm! Thanks so much again!"

"You're very welcome Lyra! Have a good time with Totodile!" I left the lab and literally walked right into Ethan.

"How many times are we going to run into each other like this, right Lyra!" Ethan smiled at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ethan helped me up, while Marill checked out the nervous Totodile hiding behind me.

_"Marill?"_

"So this is your first Pokémon. Hey there little guy!"

"Actually, Ethan, Professor Elm didn't say I could keep him, I'm just doing a favor for him." I replied.

"I heard."

"What do you mean you heard? Were you stalking me again?" I glared at him but failed to keep the smirk off of my face.

"Hey, I'm innocent! I only went by your house to see you, and when you weren't there your mom told me everything." We laughed about it for a second and started our good-bye ritual that would be used multiple times in the future.

"Well I'll see you later Ethan! I want to get to back to New Bark Town before dark."

"Wait just a second, missy." Ethan grabbed my wrist and smirked at me. "Your mom wanted me to give you this." My best friend in the baseball cap held up a yellow accessory.

"My bag!"

"Yep. She packed a couple potions and other things in it for you then asked me to give it to you."

"Thanks, Ethan!" I gave him a quick hug, which in turn made him blush. "Bye!"

"Oh! Um, b-bye Lyra!" I giggled at him. It was cute how he liked me.

"Come on Totodile!" I picked up the still slightly nervous Pokémon and headed off.

_"Mar, Marill!_" Marill and Ethan waved goodbye and I waved back. Totodile didn't. Being shy just made it that much more adorable!

When I saw the sign saying we were at Route 29 (which was just down the sandy road), I set down Totodile and crouched down next to him.

"Well Totodile, it's a big day for both of us. We're both about to take our first steps outside of New Bark Town on our own. You ready?"

_"Totodile!"_

"I'll take that as a yes!" Smiling, I leaned to the side so I could reach Totodile's tiny hand. He looked up at me for reassurance and I grinned at him once more.

"Alright, on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" We took one big step together, then looked at each other and grinned. "Now to Mr. Pokémon's house!"

We hadn't been walking for long when we came across our first wild Pokémon, a small Ledyba. I knew what it was because one once got lost in town and had been injured. Professor Elm had let Ethan and I nurse it back to health.

"Hey Totodile, wanna' have our first battle?"

_"Totodile!"_

"Alright!" We walked over to the Ledyba and I asked it if it wanted to battle. It gave me a thumbs up, and we started to battle!

The Professor's assistant had told me that Totodile knew 2 moves, leer and scratch. Ledyba started out by using tackle, apparently the only move it knew. It hit Totodile head on, causing it to fall on its bottom.

"Ok Totodile, use leer!" Totodile obeyed and used leer on the bug Pokémon. Again it used tackle, but this time I knew what to expect and told Totodile to dodge it, which once again, it obeyed. Battling was so exciting! Totodile used leer twice more and Leyba's tackle only hit one more time, but it wasn't a direct hit.

"Now use scratch!" Because I had used leer three times, scratch did a lot of damage. "Alright, one more time Totodile!" Totodile used scratch again, and the Ledyba fainted. Our first battle had been a success! "Yay, you did great Totodile! You too, Ledyba!" The bug type Pokémon stood up.

_"Le-ed!"_ It smiled at us, then flew off.

"Good job Totodile! Here's a potion in case you got hurt." I sprayed Totodile with the potion, it flinched. "It's Ok, Totodile. It might sting a bit, but it'll make you feel better fast!"

Not long after battling with Ledyba, we came across a sign.

"Cherrygrove City ahead." I read aloud. We both looked up to see a town not too far ahead of us. "Well, we're almost halfway there." We continued walking into Cherrygrove City, which isn't really a city. We looked around, but didn't really do much. "Hey Totodile, want to stop by the beach?"

_"Totodile!"_ The water type replied as I giggled like a child again.

"Ok, let's go!" We headed to a small beach on the west side of the town. Totodile was having lots of fun just looking at our footprints in the sand. As we got to the water's edge Totodile marveled at the sea. He had obviously never seen the ocean, even though we had our own beach and bay in New Bark Town. I took off my shoes and socks, then waded into the water half way up to my knees.

"Come on in! The water's fine!"

_"Toto!"_ Totodile grinned ear to ear and rushed into the water.

"Ha, ha, ha!" We splashed and played together in the water, but after awhile I realized the sun was just beginning to go down.

"Come on Totodile, we better get going." I put my stuff back on and grabbed Totodile in my arms. "I hope we can get back home before dark." We left Cherrygrove, and continued on our way down Route 30. We even battled a wild Weedle and won. Finally, we came up to a house with a small apricorn tree at it's side.

"Maybe Mr. Pokémon lives here. Let's go check it out." I picked Totodile back up and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A man answered the door.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to be Mr. Pokémon, would you?"

"Ha, ha, ha! No miss, I'm not Mr. Pokémon.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I only knew that he lived on this Route and- "

"It's alright, it happens all the time. Mr. Pokémon lives a ways down Route 30."

"Oh, thank you! Sorry to have bothered you sir!"

"Miss, would you mind waiting a moment?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Well, it might sound ridiculous, but it's obvious to me that you're a trainer-in-training, and I'd like to give you a little something for the road."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"I insist. It's an apricorn box, I assume the name is self-explanatory." He handed me the small box.

"Thank you. Well, I should be going!"

"Good bye miss!" I placed the apricorn box in my bag, and headed off; the sun would be setting soon. We came across two more wild Pokémon, a Rattata and a Pidgey. We beat the Rattata, but the Pidgey was a bit tougher than the others. Both Pokémon were huffing and puffing near the end of our battle, and I didn't know what to do.

"You can do it Totodile! SCRATCH!" Totodile ran after the Pidgey, but it dodged the attack. Totodile was getting very frustrated and at that moment it opened its mouth and, _'WHOOSH!'_ A stream of water shot from Totodiles mouth and hit Pidgey right smack in the face! It fell to the ground, unconscious. "Awesome Totodile! You learned Water Gun!" I sprinted over to the tired Bit Jaw Pokemon and sprayed Totodile with a Potion. Then I looked up at the Pidgey, who was struggling to get back on its feet.

"Here, let me help!" I helped up Pidgey and sprayed its wing with a Potion.

_"PIDGEY!"_ It was trying to get away, obviously frightened by me.

"It's Ok, calm down. Hmm hm hmmmm, hm hm hmmm." I began to hum to the hurt Pokémon. It looked up at me, and began to calm down. Totodile leaned on me and listened to my voice. I wrapped up Pidgey's wing in a cast, then gave it a kiss on the head.

"There! All better! You can go now, just try not to do too much flying around for a while, kay?" I smiled at the tiny bird Pokémon.

_"Pidgey."_ It nodded it's head, then wobbled off into the forest. I sighed, happy to see it go without trouble.

"Alright, let's go Totodile!" I was able to find a few apricorns to put in my box, with the help of Totodile of course, before we came to another house. This time there was a mailbox that read 'Mr. Pokémon' across it. "We're finally here, Totodile!"

_"Tot, Totodile!"_ I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

"Ha, ha ,ha, ha! Oh, just a moment!" An older man with a mustache answered the door. "Oh hello there. You must be the girl Professor Elm sent. Lyra, right?"

"Yep, that's me!"

"Please, come in, come in!" Inside of his house were many Pokémon items and artifacts. Another man was sitting at a table inside. "This is Professor Oak. He runs the Pokémon Lab in Kanto."

"Of course! I'm a big fan Professor Oak! I've seen many documentaries about you!"

"Why thank you, um…"

"Lyra!"

"Right, Lyra."

"So, Mr. Pokémon, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Over here, if you would." He opened up an expensive looking cupboard, and pulled out an orange cylinder container, with something inside. Mr. Pokémon pressed a button and opened up the top pulling the object inside out. "This is a mysterious Pokémon egg a friend of mine sent me from Ecruteak City."

"Wow. I've never seen a Pokémon egg before!" I set Totodile down on the table with the egg.

"Yes, it's very possible it could be a rare Pokémon we have never seen before." Mr. Pokémon began a lecture about Pokémon eggs and rare Pokémon, while Totodile began to nervously check out the mysterious Pokémon egg. He real quick poked the egg, making it wobble, and then he ran back to me and hid behind my arm. He did it again, but only took a couple steps back. Finally, he decided that the egg wasn't something that would hurt him, and began sniffing it. Mr. Pokémon then picked up the egg and put it back in the case. "I would like you to take the egg back to Professor Elm, if you don't mind."

"Of course I will! That is why I came here!"

"Of course." He handed me the case, and I gently cradled it in my arms.

"Hm." Professor Oak had gotten up and was now examining Totodile, who was doing it's best to hide behind my arm. "A rare Pokémon. It's quite the shy one."

"Yeah, Totodile is very shy."

"Lena, I can see much potential in you as a Pokémon trainer. I can see why Professor Elm gave you that Pokémon."

"Actually, my name is Lyra, and the Professor just let me borrow Totodile so I could safely come here, but I've really bonded with it in the few hours we've been together." I reached down and patted him on the head.

"Nonsense, I think you and Totodile would make a great pair! I may give Elm a call about that. Anyways though, I think you should have this." Professor Oak handed me a small device that I recognized from one of his shows.

"A Pokedex?!"

"The latest model! Please use it well to help Elm and I with our research."

"Thank you so much! It's a real honor!"

"No, thank you Lisa, for agreeing to help us in our research. Now, you best be going, it'll be dark soon."

"Um, it's actually Lyra..." I mumbled. "Right, but anyways, thank you both very much! Goodbye!"

"Good bye Lyra!" They both said in unison, which made them stare at each other strangely as I left laughing.

Totodile followed me down Route 30. We battled a wild Hoothoot; won, then continued on our way. It was almost dark out by the time we got to Cherrygrove City.

"Well Totodile, it looks like we'd better just stay at the Pokémon Center tonight."

_"Tot."_ We made our way to the Pokémon Center, ate dinner, got Totodile healed, and received a room to stay in for the night. We were about to head up to our room when Nurse Joy called me on the intercom.

"Lyra Soul, Lyra Soul please make your way to the service counter, you have a call."

I looked at Totodile and he looked at me. I had completely forgotten about mom and everybody else! Mom was probably freaking out right now! I gave Totodile the egg to watch and ran to the PC. I couldn't wait for the lecture I was about to get.

* * *

**UPDATED VERSION**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Redhead And Journey

"Lyra I was so WORRIED about you, you should have called!"

"Mom,"

"You could have gotten hurt, or lost,"

"Mom,"

"You are grounded for life! And,"

"MOM!"

"What!?"

"Look, I'm super, really sorry I forgot to call, and that I took so long. But even if I wanted to call, my Pokegear is too messed up." I calmly explained everything to my mom on the monitor, while at the same time tried to calm her down as well, which believe me, is incredibly difficult. Eventually, she was calm enough to speak to normally.

"Well, I still don't want you leaving town on your own anymore."

"Mom, I should get going. Totodile and I are tired."

"Of course. Good night, honey! Be safe!"

"Night Lyra."

"Good night Lyra." Ethan and Professor Elm both said goodnight to me as well.

"Night everybody! I'll get Totodile and the egg back to you safely tomorrow Professor Elm! Bye!" I exited off of the skype program, and shut off the computer. Totodile had been left alone with the egg for a while now, and I was starting to worry about them. The egg could've easily fallen down the steps from the landing I had left them on.

"Totodile! Toto- aww." Totodile had fallen asleep with his head resting on the egg container. It was adorable!

I grabbed my camera out of my bag. It was filled with pictures of me and Ethan and Marill, and now it had pictures of today in it too. I snapped a quick picture, then carefully scooped up Totodile and the egg and cradled them in my arms.

I smiled gently as I took them upstairs to our room. Next to the bed was a much smaller bed meant for Pokémon to sleep in. I set Totodile in it along with the egg. He was a great bodyguard for it, even if he was shy. I put on my PJs, brushed my teeth, and sighed as I plopped down on my bed.

I wanted nothing more than to stay with Totodile forever. I took out the Pokedex Professor Oak had given to me and just stared at it. I hadn't used it on Totodile because it would just be a reminder of the journey I could never take. I put it back in my bag and stared out the window, waiting for sleep to come to me. It didn't, but when I looked down at Totodile curled up next to the egg, I smiled, and soon drifted off to dreamland.

It was morning now, Totodile and I were eating downstairs, ready to go. When we finished, my Pokegear started making that awful noise again. I wasn't even going to try to answer it. Very quickly after that I was called to the service counter for an emergency call on the Pokémon Center's phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Lyra! Thank Arceus! There's an emergency! You must get back as soon as possible!"

"OK, I'm coming Professor!"

"HURRY!" He hung up, and I rushed over to my table, grabbed Totodile in one arm and the egg in the other and ran as fast as I could out of the Pokémon Center! I didn't get very far before I, once again, literally ran into a boy.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, klutz!" How could I forget. It was the red haired boy from earlier.

"S-Sorry!"

"Whatever, I'll get my revenge after I crush you and your Pokémon in a battle" He threw a Pokeball and released a Chikorita.

'Wait, isn't that the Chikorita from the lab?' I thought to myself. Whatever, I was going to teach this guy a lesson!

"Totodile!" Totodile knew what to do as he jumped in front of me, ready for battle!

"Humph! You don't deserve a Pokémon like that, weakling! Chikorita, use tackle!" The grass type Pokémon hit Totodile head on, and the red haired kid smirked. Oh, he had no idea.

"Totodile use scratch as many times as you can!"

_"Tot! Tot! Totodile!"_ Totodile used scratch three times before Chikorita could get out of the way. Red head's smirk quickly turned into a frown as he told Chikorita to use growl.

_"Chiko."_ Chikorita growled at Totodile as his attack lowered.

"Now use tackle again!"

"Dodge it! Now water gun!" A stream of water hit Chikorita right smack in the face, and even though water type attacks are weak to grass types, Chikorita had already taken a lot of damage and it fainted.

"What!? Grr, you were just lucky that time! You'll see! I'll become the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world!" He began to walk away, then turned back around and screamed, "PIGTAILED WEAKLING!" He was obviously angry and the color of his face matched his hair. I snickered at him.

"Ha ha ha! What a sore loser! Huh?" Totodile was tugging at my sock with something in his hand. "What's this?" I grabbed it and looked at it. "It's his trainer card! Silver, huh..."

"HEY!"

"EEEK!" In the confusion Totodile sprayed a stream of water in Silver's face.

"Grrr!" He wiped some water off his face, red with anger. "Give me my trainer card back!" Silver snatched it out of my hand and ran off.

At that moment I was VERY confused. I had no idea what to do. I just stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face.

_"Tot!Tot! TOTODILE!"_

"Huh?" Totodile was tugging at my socks and making noises, trying to get my attention. "Oh, sorry Totodile. Let's get going." I, once more, picked up Totodile and the egg and began running to New Bark Town.

Within a few minutes, I had gotten to my hometown. I headed into the lab to see Mr. Tomako and Professor Elm freaking out and pacing back and forth along with a police officer.

"Ah ha! The thief always returns to the scene of the crime!" Yelled the cop

"What!?" I didn't do anything I swear!" Just then Ethan (with Marill close behind) came into the lab.

"She didn't do it sir! I saw a red haired boy this morning looking into the lab!"

"The children are right sir. I was doing some paperwork and fell asleep on my desk for no more than a few minutes. I woke up just in time to see a young boy jump out of the window and run off." Added the Prof.

Silver? I thought to myself.

"Professor Elm, what exactly happened here?" Asked the officer.

"Well, as I said before Mr. Tomako had gone home and I was finishing up some paper work this morning and I fell asleep. When I woke up that red haired boy was jumping out of the window as silent as a Rattata. I then realized one of the Pokeballs was missing."

"Well, as I was leaving Cherrygrove I ran into a red haired boy. He challenged me to a battle with a Chikorita."

"That's the Pokémon that was stolen!" Cried Professor Elm.

"Did you happen to get the boy's name?"

"Um," I did know his name, but I wasn't one to tattle. On the other hand I hated lying and he had stolen that Pokémon. I had to tell. "I only got his first name. It's Silver."

"Thank you miss, that alone will be of much help to me. Well, I should be going. Silver isn't going to catch himself." The police officer then left the lab.

"Thank you Lyra. I really appreciate it, that Pokémon is very valuable to my research. Hey, what is that, in your bag?" Elm was pointing to the pink Pokedex sticking out of my bag.

"Oh, this?" I took it out of my bag and showed it to Professor Elm. "It's a Pokedex. Professor Oak was at Mr. Pokémon's house and he gave it to me."

"A, a P-Pokedex?!" Elm stuttered, astounded. "And it's the latest model! Lyra you are incredibly lucky that Oak gave this to you. I suppose this means he wants you to become a Pokémon trainer. That man has a gift for knowing great potential as a Pokémon trainer. Well, Lyra I suppose that you may keep Totodile, and-"

"I CAN KEEP HIM! AAAH!"

"Yes, but first you must speak to your mother. I want you to fill up the Pokedex, and you can take the League Challenge if you make it, that is. Do your best to obtain all 8 badges of the Johto region and possibly even challenge the Champion one day. It's a big responsibility, but Lyra, I believe you can do it and make me proud!" Elm lectured.

"Th-thank you Professor Elm! It's a real honor! And don't worry, I will make you proud!" I was about to leave when I remembered the egg. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I handed the egg to the Prof.

"Hm. Mr. Pokémon always has been fascinated by eggs. It may be a rare Pokémon. I will study it here for the time being. Thank you Lyra."

"No, thank you Professor!" I gave him the biggest hug and smile I could, then Ethan, the Pokémon and I went outside. Ethan immediately knew what was coming and covered his ears.

"EEEEEEK!"

"Wow. I think that was the loudest one yet." I started laughing. Ethan chuckled.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to go on a journey!"

"That is, if your mom allows it." I frowned at the comment. I hadn't thought about that yet.

"Well, then I just won't stop begging until she says yes." We both laughed out loud.

"Well, I have to get home. You won't go until you say goodbye, right Lyra?"

"Of course! I'll see you later Ethan!" We both went our separate ways. I walked with Totodile to my house and was greeted with a huge hug as I walked in.

"Oh Lyra! I'm so glad you're home!"

"Hi mom!" I hugged her back and she dragged me to the kitchen table where she had a feast prepared for my return.

"Mom, it's delicious!"

"Thank you!" We continued eating for a while, and I ate A TON. That was unusual for me because I had never eaten much. After we had both finished, and were watching The Luxray King I decided to tell my mom.

"Mom."

"Yes dear."

"When I was at Mr. Pokémon's house yesterday Professor Oak was there."

"Oh really. That's cool." She continued watching the movie.

"Yeah, and he gave me a Pokedex." She immediately looked at me with a slightly shocked expression. "Then today, when Professor Elm saw it, he said I could keep Totodile." I held up it's Pokeball. She had no idea that I still had it. "Professor Elm said that he wants me to go on a journey and help him with his research." My mother just stared at me. She sighed.

"And you want to go pretty badly, don't you." I nodded my head with a small, but hopeful smile. Sighing, she replied, "I suppose I can't keep you at home forever." My grin slowly grew as I processed what my mom was saying.

"Really?!" I shrieked and tackled my mom with a hug. I couldn't believe she was actually going to agree to this! I was going to start my own journey!

* * *

**Yeah I know it's a bit boring so far, but it'll get better I promise. The whole things based on my own game. It may take awhile to update because I'm doing three chapters at a time. So, ya know. Oh and if you don't like the title keep your mouth shut, I'm terrible at titles.**

**UPDATED VERSION**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finally!

**Just so you know, I'm trying out third person POV right here.**

It had been a week since Lyra's mother had agreed to let her go on a journey. She had spent the entire seven days getting herself and Totodile ready to go. She still couldn't believe her mother had agreed to it! Now she was in her room, getting last minute things done. As Lyra packed the last of her things, she breathed heavily in relief.

"I can't believe it. I'm finally going to get out of this place, Totodile!"

_"Totodile!"_ The young Pokémon cried to Lyra in agreement and she smiled back. It wasn't that Lyra didn't like it in New Bark Town, it was her hometown. It was just that she had spent so much time here; Lyra just had to get out. Also an update on the egg, Lyra had brought Totodile to see it multiple times a day, and it was doing just fine.

"Lyra! Come down here please sweetie!"

"One second Mom!" She quickly checked her bag to make sure she had enough pairs of clothes, a good supply of potions, and everything else she needed. It was perfect. Everything Lyra needed, with her hat on her head and her hair and herself looking as good as it always did.

As smiley and bubbly as ever, Lyra grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Come on Totodile!" Totodile followed its trainer and carefully climbed down the steps. He was still very shy with Marill and sometimes Ethan, but was getting used to Lyra's mother.

Once Lyra was downstairs, she saw her mom standing next to the couch, hiding something behind her back, being just as giggly as her daughter.

"Sit down. I have a surprise for you!"

"Oooh, I love surprises!"

"I know!" The two were very much alike in both their personalities and looks. Lyra sat down on the couch and waited for her gift.

"Here! Open it! I've been waiting for 5 whole days and I can't wait any more!" Two more things Lyra and her mom had in common, loving surprises and being terrible at keeping secrets and surprises. Mrs. Soul (Lyra's mom) handed her daughter a small box wrapped in Chansey gift wrap. Lyra quickly ripped off the paper and threw the top of the box across the room! She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"A new Pokegear! It's pink and everything!"

"The latest model! I figured that you would need something better than that thing on your bag. Besides, I want you to call me every single day, twice a day, Ok?"

"Of course mom, maybe not twice a day, but every day for sure! Hey, what's the envelope for?" Lyra pointed to the envelope in her mother's other hand.

Lyra

"Oh! I almost forgot. It's from your father, since he couldn't be here today." My dad had worked at the power plant in Kanto since, well, forever. He was the manager there, and had a lot of work to do to keep Kanto running, and because of that he was almost never home. Mom handed me the envelope and I carefully opened it, not wanting to damage whatever was inside. I treasured anything and everything he ever gave or sent to me because I so rarely saw him.

_Dear Spinda-boo (his nickname for me),_

_Congratulations! You're finally getting a Pokémon and starting out on your own. I'm SO sorry I couldn't be there for your special day. Believe me, I tried to get home, but we just have too much going on here right now. I heard about your little adventure to Mr. Pokémon's house though, and about your new partner, Totodile. I can't wait to meet him! The boss said I'd be able to come home in about a month or so, so take good care of Totodile until then! Well, I have to get back to work. Goodbye Spinda-boo! I love you!_

_Sincerely, Daddy-chu (my nickname for him)_

I smiled when I finished the letter. I missed him so much, now that I was thinking about it; I hadn't seen my father in months. I would have to write him back soon.

"Thanks mom. I love you so much!" I tackled my mom with another hug, and held on tight.

"I know, honey. I miss him too." She knew me all too well, and hugged me back.

Afterwards, Mrs. Soul gave me some food for both Totodile and I, some money, and my newly printed trainer card, straight from Professor Elm's lab. I hugged my mother good-bye, and finally left home in windy New Bark Town with my new partner.

As I walked outside, like it had happened so many times before, I had lost count; my fluffy white hat with the big red bow blew away in the wind, straight into my best friend.

"Lost somethin'?" Ethan looked at me sarcastically with hat in hand.

"Ethan! Thanks, I appreciate it!" I smiled brightly at him and he blushed.

"So, you're leaving today, huh." Ethan fiddled with my hat and continued blushing.

"Yeah, you're going on a journey too though, right?"

"Yeah, but Marill and I won't be leaving for a few days yet. Hey, you need me to teach you how to use Pokeballs, or walk you to Cherrygrove City, or"

"Ethan." I interrupted him. I knew he wanted to go with me, but I needed to do this on my own. "I'm fine. I don't need your help. " I gave him a small smile, our two Pokémon sensing the tension in the air.

"Right." He placed the hat on my head. Ethan was really upset, and needed to be comforted. I pulled him into an embrace and his face grew as red as an angry Charizard. I just held him tighter. I would miss Ethan. A lot. Even though we would probably see each other along the way, I would still miss him. Finally, I let go. "Uh, um. I, uh, g-got something for y-you." Ethan handed me my second small box of the day. I opened up the top and smiled. Inside were five small Pokeballs.

"Ethan, thank you so much!" It was the one thing I didn't have. I grabbed one and pressed the button to enlarge it like I had seen on television. It worked perfectly! I pulled him into one last quick hug, we said our goodbyes, and Totodile and I were on our way. I had already said goodbye to everyone else in town including Professor Elm and Mr. Tamako.

Then we took our first step on our journey onto Route 29. I sighed in relief.

"FINALLY."

Silver

I was just getting to Violet City. I thought I would have gotten over one simple loss, but I hadn't. It had been my first battle, and I had lost to that weakling girl with the ridiculously large hat and pigtails. I'd beaten every other trainer on my way here, except for her. Why wouldn't it get out of my head!?

"Grr." I would catch stronger Pokémon and beat that bubbly Butterfree of a girl, and then there would be nothing stopping me from becoming the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time!

* * *

Lyra was just getting to Cherrygrove City, when she saw an old man struggling with some groceries. Naturally, she walked over to him and offered to help with his groceries.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like me to help you out there?" Lyra gave him a small hopeful smile.

"Oh, why of course!" he handed Lyra some bags. "Thank you very much, my dear. It is much appreciated!"

"You're very welcome! Now where do you live?"

"The house in the center of town." The old man pointed to a house quite a bit larger than her own, still only two stories though. The two of them, along with Totodile, made their way into the old man's house. He asked Lyra to set the groceries down on the kitchen table, just to the left of the front door. She awed at the size of the house, and the way it was decorated like a dainty little cottage.

"Wow, your house is beautiful."

"Thank you, young lady. So, you're a trainer I presume?" He walked over to Totodile, who had climbed up onto the couch, and patted his head. Totodile (as always) backed away nervously. Lyra came over and picked up Totodile to comfort and pet him.

"Yeah! I just started out today! Totodile is my first Pokémon. Oh, and my name's Lyra!"

"Hm. You may call me Gent. I often guide rookie trainers around this town. Lyra, do you think those shoes of yours will last throughout your entire journey?"

Lyra

I looked down at my old tennis shoes to see what he meant. And Gent was right.

"Well, now that I think about it, no."

"Hmm, Lyra wait here."

"Okay?" I sat on the couch with Totodile in my lap and began stroking his back and gently playing with him. About a minute or two later, Gent came back with a box.

"I'd like you to have these, Lyra. They're some running shoes! Don't worry, though. I've never actually worn them before."

"Oh, Gent that's very kind of you, but."

"You must take them! I insist!" I took the box from his hands and opened it up. Inside was a pair of brand new looking pink running shoes. I gasped; I'd always wanted a pair like these!

"Huh! They're perfect!" I took off my old pair, and slipped on the new shoes. "They fit and everything! Thank you Gent!"

"You're welcome Lyra." Afterwards, Gent offered to make some tea, but I told him that Totodile and I had to get going. "Well, good-bye Lyra! Take care!"

"Thank you Gent, and I will!"

As we were leaving Cherrygrove City I picked up Totodile to carry him along the way. We stopped to say hello to the man I had thought was Mr. Pokémon, and picked a few apricorns along the way. Then I heard some loud noises coming from behind some trees. I looked down at Totodile.

"I wonder what that is."

_"Toto!"_ We peeked around the corner to see two trainers battling their Pokémon.

"Okay, now use tailwhip Rattata!"

"Grr, Pidgey, tackle!"

"Dodge it and use quick attack!" Rattata dodged, and almost faster than Lyra could see, ran smack into Pidgey, knocking it out.

"What! Pidgey return!" The bird Pokémon glowed red then disappeared into the Pokeball. "Now go Racer!"

"What!?" The other trainer hadn't realized that his opponent had more than one Pokémon. It was a Rattata, apparently named Racer.

"You wanted a freestyle battle, no rules, which means that I can use both of my Pokémon!" The trainer with just one Pokémon gave a nervous look, but he also looked very determined. I watched in awe at the battle in my little hiding spot with Totodile. Our eyes sparkled as we watched the thrilling match between trainers.

"Racer, use quick attack to finish it!" The Rattata hit the other head on, and it fainted.

"Rattata!" The trainer ran over to his hurt Pokémon and cradled it in his arms.

"Nice battle, Joey!"

"You too, Mikey! But, one day, we're gonna' have a rematch, and I'm gonna win!" The two trainers shook hands, and went their separate ways. The losing trainer sat down with his Rattata and began giving it potions and all. As he was doing so, he looked up and saw me watching him from behind the tree. "You shy or somethin'? Come on over!"

He smiled and I shyly got up with Totodile in my arms and made my way over to the rock he was sitting on.

"That was an amazing battle; I've never actually seen one before."

"Thanks! I just wish I'd won."

"That's Ok, you just need to keep trying and practicing! By the way, my name's Lyra!"

"Joey, hey you're a trainer, right?" I nodded my head yes. "Great! That means I can practice on you!"

"Huh? I mean, I-I've never had a battle with a trainer before..."

"Well, there's a first time for everything! So what do ya say?"

"Well, I guess so."

"Great!" Joey and his Rattata jumped up, already ready for another battle! I looked down at Totodile nervously, and he gave me the same nervous look, but I know better than to doubt myself, and instead turned that nervous look into a reassuring, bubbly smile, but mixed it with the perfect amount of determination.

"Get ready Totodile!"

* * *

**Before you say anything, I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy with school (7th grade sucks by the way) and on the 6th chapter I had huge writers block. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

**UPDATED VERSION**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Firsts

Joey and I had gotten ourselves ready on the battlefield he and Mikey had used. Joey and Rattata were in position, ready for our free style battle.

"Totodile? You ready for this?" I looked down at him. If he really didn't want to battle, I wasn't going to make him. But Totodile looked a lot like I felt, a little nervous, but definitely ready to give it a try!

_"Tot Totodile!"_ Totodile gave me a thumbs up with his tiny webbed hands, and jumped into battling position!

"Alright Totodile! Joey, I'll give you the first move!"

"Awesome! Rattata use tail whip!" Rattata ran towards Totodile.

"Dodge it!" Totodile tried to get away, but Rattata was faster, and eventually flipped Totodile over. "Totodile you can do it! Leer!" Totodile glared at Rattata, now both Pokémon had a lower defense, and the winner was still anyone's guess.

"Now use tackle!"

"Counter attack with scratch Totodile!" Rattata rushed at Totodile, but he used scratch, causing both Pokémon to be pushed back.

"Quick attack Rattata!"

"Totodile use!" I suddenly stopped Totodile glanced at me, but something told me to wait.

_"Totodile!_" He called to me, beginning to worry. It happened all so fast, Rattata was getting closer and closer, but something kept telling me to wait. Suddenly, Rattata was upon Totodile, not even seconds from being hit.

"NOW!" A huge spray of water burst from Totodile's mouth, just as Rattata was about to hit it!

_"RATTATA!_" It cried out as it was hit in the face with the attack, and Rattata flew backwards in front of its trainer, unconscious.

"Rattata!" Joey ran out to Rattata again. "You did great buddy." He told his Pokémon as it was returned to its Pokeball. He stared at the Pokeball for a moment then put it on his belt with a smile. "Great battle, Lyra!"

"Thanks Joey! I can't believe I won my first _real_ battle!" Totodile and I were so excited about winning, that I hadn't even realized the way I had used the word real.

"What do you mean by _real_?"

"Huh?" I stopped and remembered my battle with Silver. It was a battle, but Silver had kind of forced me to. "Um, I'm not sure." It was and wasn't a lie, which was the only reason why I was able to say it. "Never mind that though, you were awesome Joey!"

"Thanks! You too!" We smiled at each other. "Hey Lyra, how about you give me your Pokegear number, so we can have a rematch, and next time, we'll be the winners!"

"Okay!" We exchanged numbers, then Joey let Rattatta out and together we healed our Pokémon with some Potions. Afterwards, we let the Pokémon play together (even though Totodile was still being shy) and talked for a few minutes. But after a while, we had to get going.

"We should get going Joey." I stood up.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Joey stood up as well; we shook hands and gave one last smile.

"Bye Joey! Bye Rattata!"

"You too! You'd better get stronger next time Lyra, cause we're gonna be way stronger!" I giggled at the big ego of this guy I had recently me and started on my way again.

* * *

Lyra and Totodile had been walking for a few minutes when she heard a strange noise.

_"Grr-grumble grumble."_

"Huh? Oh, I know what that is! I'm hungry! It's lunch time Totodile!" Lyra took a picnic blanket out of her bag (the traditional red and white checkered blanket). She laid it on the ground, and then took a sandwich out of her bag, along with some Pokémon food. Lyra realized she had nothing to put the food in, so she got out a plate and poured some onto it. "Here you go!" Totodile began wolfing down his food. "Wow, you have a big appetite for such a little guy!" Lyra began laughing, and then started nibbling on her sandwich. 15 minutes went by before she was finally finishing her lunch. Totodile had finished much earlier and had fallen asleep. Lyra smiled at him. She couldn't possibly wake up such a cute Pokémon!

_"Rus-rustle."_ Lyra heard some rustling in the tree she was below. She looked up and saw nothing.

"Hello? Is there somebody there?" Suddenly a very strong wind blew by, and a Pokémon flew out of the tree (And not while flapping wings)!

_"PIDGE!"_ Lyra gasped, and began running as fast as she could to get to the small Pokémon before it could hit the ground. It saw Lyra running towards it, and couldn't believe its eyes. _Why would a human try to help it like this?_ Lyra realized she wouldn't make it in time if she kept running, so she jumped. Lyra flew through the air, arms outstretched towards the Pokémon. Then, she felt its feathers touch her arms and hands, but that wasn't the end of it. Now she was falling to the ground. Lyra lifted up her arms to save the Pokémon, and then felt her chin smash into the ground. Then the rest of her body. Finally it stopped. Lyra began to feel the pain, and tears welled up her eyes. The tiny Pokémon, a Pidgey, looked at her shocked. Why would she risk her own self to save it? Lyra began to sob; Totodile had gotten up in the commotion, and was now trying to comfort her. The bird Pokémon felt terrible, so it decided to try and help the trainer. It snuggled up and against her, and began whistling.

"Sniff-sniffle." It was working. Lyra was stopping her crying. "Hey, yo-your wing." She pointed to one of the Pidgey's wings. It was in a cast. Lyra gasped yet again. "Y-you're that Pidgey we battled!" It was the wild Pidgey Lyra and Totodile had battled a week earlier. The Pidgey had earlier seen Lyra, and began watching her to find out if there really were kind trainers and humans. It now had its answer.

An hour had gone by, and Lyra had patched herself up, and checked on Pidgey's wing. At first it had made a huge fuss, trying to get away not wanting to be touched by Lyra. But as soon as she had started humming, it stopped.

"There! All better!" Lyra smiled at Pidgey. Its wing was almost completely healed! Pidgey didn't want to believe that humans were so kind, but this girl was. It wanted to find out more about humans, especially this girl. "Pidgey, in a few more days that cast should come off on its own. Then you'll be home free! Well, we have to get going. Bye Pidgey."

Lyra started walking off with Totodile. After a few minutes, Lyra heard something behind them, turned her head and saw the Pidgey following them. "Hi there again!" She smiled brightly at it. "Do you want to come with me?" She extended her hand towards the tiny bird Pokémon, but it backed away. "Oh, do you want to battle first?" Pidgey nodded its head yes. "Awesome! Totodile, get ready for another battle!"

Lyra

Totodile and Pidgey were in position, I was planning to go easy on Pidgey, it was still hurt. I really wanted to bring Pidgey with us though. Pidgey had the first move, it used tackle on Totodile.

"Leer and then scratch Totodile!" Totodile obeyed and Pidgey went back. Its wing was now strong enough to fly, but not forever, so it flew up into the air and used gust, which was unusually weak because of Pidgey's injured wing. "Water gun, but go easy!" The water hit Pidgey perfectly, just enough to get it out of the air. I got my Pokeball ready, enlarged, then threw it. It hit Pidgey, who glowed red, then went inside the Pokeball. It rocked back and forth multiple times, then after what felt like an eternity, clicked! "Yes!" I ran over to my first caught Pokémon! "My first Pokemon!"

I immediately threw the Pokeball into the air and let out Pidgey, who fell into my arms. I grinned at Pidgey and it smiled back. I gave Pidgey one Potion, then let it sit on top of my hat. We continued walking until I could see a very tall building not too far off.

"Wow. That must be Violet City. I wonder what that building is." As I said that, a large flock of Pidgey flew off the top of the tower, creating a beautiful sight. I smiled brightly, with two of my best friends by my side; the only thing that would make it better was if Ethan was with me... We continued walking and battled one more trainer (the trainer Joey had lost to earlier) and just about lost after Totodile fainted, but we made it. I even stopped to see Mr. Pokémon! We talked for awhile, and had tea, but I had to leave after a while so I could at least glance around Violet City before it got dark out. Finally, we were at Violet City.

"Wow, it's amazing you guys!" I stared in awe at the city, it was so beautiful! The way it was modern, but looked like an old city! My Pokémon just watched me like I was their child and smiled, like parents do.

After asking for directions, I found the Pokémon Center. It was painted purple to blend in with the city. The sun was beginning to set, so I walked in to heal my Pokémon and get us a room (and some dinner, Totodile was STARVING). I returned Pidgey and Totodile to their Pokeballs.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" She looked up from whatever she was doing and smiled at me.

"Yes, miss."

"I would like to heal these two Pokémon, and get a room for the night."

"Of course!" She took the Pokeballs, placed them on a tray, and handed them to a Chansey. "Chansey, please go take care of these Pokémon for me. Thank you!"

_"Chansey!"_

"Mh hm! Now, your name please."

"Lyra Soul."

"Thank you, Lyra! Your Pokémon should be healed in a few minutes. Here is your key; your room number is 302, on the 3rd floor." She handed me the key.

"Awesome, I get a room on the top floor!" I grinned, and Nurse Joy smiled back. I sat down and tended to my bruises from saving Pidgey until I heard my name called on the intercom, and went to get my Pokémon.

"Here are your Pokémon, healthier than ever! We even took a good look at Pidgey's wing for you!"

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome! And a word of advice for a novice trainer like you. There's a map of the Violet City over there." She pointed to her left, next to the counter. "And some hot spots in the city are Sprout Tower, Earl's Pokémon School, and of course the Pokémon Gym! Now have a nice day!"

"Bye Nurse Joy!" We all ate a delicious dinner in the cafeteria. Then I decided to walk around the city just with Pidgey for a while, and returned Totodile to his Pokeball. "Let's go Pidgey!"

_"Pidgey!_" We walked around and talked to a few people, but Pidgey completely ignored and backed away from them all. The old city looked truly beautiful in the fading light. I saw the Poke Mart and decided to go in and get a few supplies. But Pidgey refused to go in. It didn't like humans so much; Pidgey wouldn't even go into a human building (it only had gone into the Pokémon Center because at the time Pidgey had fallen asleep).

"Look Pidgey," I kneeled down next to her after she had landed on the ground, "If you want to travel with me, you need to understand that people aren't bad. And even the few that are, I would never let them hurt you. So please, just try trusting people. If it doesn't work out, I'll either let you go free again, or I'll just keep you away from people, OK?" Pidgey looked up at me without actually putting its head up; only with her eyes. I sighed. "OK."

Pidgey flew up on my shoulder and got as close to my head as possible and we went inside. There were so many different items inside! Pokeballs, potions, status healers, food for Pokémon and people, and so much more! Even Pidgey seemed interested. I'm a big shopper, so it was hard for me not to buy half the store. I ended up buying some potions, some different status healers, and a forest green envelope and a journal with the top ten voted cutest Pokémon on it. Then I went to the service counter to check out.

"Did you find everything all right today miss?"

"Yep!"

"Great. Oh! What a cute Pokémon you have!" The woman extended her hand out to Pidgey. She started freaking out, but before she could, I set my hand on her head to comfort her. Pidgey looked at me nervously, but then allowed the woman to pet her head. The woman handed me my bags and we left. Even though Pidgey had been tense, it was a step towards Pidgey becoming acquainted with people. Afterwards, I let Totodile out. There was something I wanted to do before we went back to the Pokémon Center.

"So this is the Gym." The three of us stared at the building. I had just wanted to see the gym. But apparently the world had something else in store for me.

_"Hey, ya there! Bonjour! Did ya battle gym leader? Ya won, correct?"_ It was a man, maybe in his thirties, obviously foreign.

"Um, no, I haven't challenged the gym yet."

_"Ahh, then ya need to study to beat Falkner! Come, Earl show ya Trainer School!"_

"Um, whoa!" He grabbed my wrist and began to drag me around the city, occasionally twirling us around. After a few minutes, it actually became fun. I was laughing along with whoever this guy was.

Finally we stopped in front of a large building that looked like a school. I had only a second to read the sign before I was dragged into the building, Pokémon close behind. _Earl Dervish's Pokémon Academy_ was what it had read. I was dragged into a classroom where many young trainers were studying.

_"Bonjour, class! Today special lesson it is! We have trainer to teach!"_

**UPDATED VERSION**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sprout And School!

"Um, sir. Sorry, but I don't think I need teaching." I was trying to be kind about it, but this guy just wouldn't take no for an answer.

_"Nonsense! Everybody need teaching bout' Pokémon! Students help teach!"_

"Yay!" All of the kids looked very excited to "teach" me, and I couldn't say no!

"Alright,"

"Yay!"

_"Perfecto!"_

"But not today."

"Aww." All of the kids were obviously disappointed so I quickly added on.

"Only because it's getting late though. I'll come here first thing tomorrow morning! Bye everyone!"

"Bye!"

_"Wee wee, miss trainer miss."_ I left the room, and walked down the long hallway, it lead straight to the doors. No twisting and turning, so it was easy to get around. I found Totodile and Pidgey peeking into empty rooms searching for me.

"Hey you guys! Let's get back to the Pokémon Center." I yawned. "We have a busy day tomorrow and I have some things I have to do tonight." We left the trainer school and made our way back to the Center. I had Pidgey on my head and was carrying Totodile in my arms, so I took the elevator instead of the stairs, careful not to disturb the sleepy Pokémon.

We entered our room and I set Totodile down in the Pokémon bed and made a sort of nest on the counter with a blanket for Pidgey. While they fell asleep, I got out the green envelope and journal I had bought earlier. I sat down at the desk in my room and turned on the desk lamp. I turned to the first page in my journal. I was getting ready to write back to my dad, but then I realized I hadn't called my mother today either. I sighed.

I hoped she wasn't freaking out right now. I opened up my Pokegear, and looked at the contacts. I only had seven contacts (which included Elm, Oak, Mr. Pokemon, Ethan, Mom, Dad, and Joey), so there was no need to scroll through it. The pink Pokegear rang for barely a second before it was answered. Pink (if you haven't noticed) is one of my favorite colors, besides yellow, purple, blue, red, and most of the other colors of the rainbow. I had pink tennis shoes, a pink Pokegear, and a pink Pokedex.

"Oh Lyra, it's you! I'm so glad you remembered to call!"

"How could I forget mom!"

"I was thinking about calling you myself, but I thought you might get mad at me."

"No way! I could never get mad at you mom! Oh, I had so much fun today! I caught my first Pokémon, a Pidgey! She's so cute! I took a TON of pictures today! I'll send you some! And we also had our first Pokémon battle today! Two actually! I'm in Violet City now."

"Oh, wow! You've done so much in one day already! You'll do great things someday, Lyra."

"Thanks, mom. Well, I have some things I need to get done before I go to sleep, so bye mom. Love ya!"

"Love you, too honey. Good night." I heard the click, and then shut the cover. Then I began writing. I wrote for almost an hour, trying to figure out what to say. It was always like this. I hadn't seen him in so long, so it was even hard to just write to him. I looked at my finished letter, then kissed it softly, for good luck like I always did. I put the letter in the envelope; green was my dad's favorite color. I sealed it and put it in my bag to send tomorrow. It was going to be even harder to write to him, because it would be difficult for him to write me while I'm traveling. Plus, I would see him even less than before.

I sighed, then went into the bathroom to put on my pajamas, brush my teeth, and take a quick shower. When I got out I set my hat down on the counter top next to my bed. I fell flat on my face onto the bed, and looking up at the ceiling thought about all the amazing things that we were going to do someday. Then my eyelids fluttered shut, and I drifted off.

_Dear Daddy-chu,_

_I can't believe I've finally started my journey! Dad, today I had the best day EVER! I caught my first Pokémon today, a female Pidgey! She's adorable, but Pidgey is a bit scared of people. We also had our first TWO battles today! I actually won both of them! I just got to Violet City today; tomorrow I'm going to the Trainer School to study battling. It wasn't really my choice though; I was dragged there, then was begged to come back tomorrow, but how could I say no to all of those kids! I can't wait to check out the rest of the city!_

_Dad, I really miss you. I love you. Write you later._

_Sincerely, Spinda-boo_

_P.S. Though I didn't tell anyone, honestly daddy, I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect, and I knew that if I left, I would see you even less. So dad, you'd better tell me when you're coming home, cuz I will fly all the way home on Pidgey's back if I have to!_

* * *

The next morning I woke up bright and early, and got ready for the day. Pigtails, get dressed, brush teeth, and finally woke up the Pokémon for breakfast (I felt like a mom doing it too). Totodile immediately got up, ready to a boat load. Pidgey was another matter.

"Come on, Pidgey. Totodile's hungry, and we have to get to the school soon."

_"Pidge."_ Pidgey lazily got up, both Totodile and I giggled at the flying type's bedhead. _"Pidgey._" She ignored the giggles, and flew up onto my shoulder to go back to sleep. Smiling softly we made our way downstairs.

We ate breakfast, got Pidgey's wing checked again (they said it was fully healed, just not to use it too much in the next couple days), left the Pokémon Center, and to the Trainer School. Within a few minutes we were at the Trainer School just as the bell was ringing, and were making our way inside to the classroom I had been taken to yesterday.

_"Ah, our trainer friend had made it I see."_

"Yup! And I even brought my Pokémon!"

"Aww, they're so cute!" One of the girl students was trying to pick up Totodile, but he was slowly backing away. She looked slightly confused, and hurt.

"It's Ok, Totodile is very shy." I picked him up and set him in the girl's arms. Totodile looked at her nervously. "It's alright Totodile! Just relax, and have some fun." He nodded his head, and let the girl, and several others, pet and pamper him. Many kids began taking notes as well. But when some kids began reaching towards Pidgey, I started to worry.

"Um, I don't think you should be petting Pidgey."

"Why not?"

"Well, Pidgey isn't all about people yet, and I don't want anyone getting hurt by accident."

"Oh." After that I quickly returned Pidgey, not wanting any 'accidents' to happen.

_"Never mind that, children!" _A familiar, foreign, booming voice bellowed.

"Yes Mr. Dervish!" All of the kids immediately stopped what they were doing and sat down at their seats (Totodile was actually a bit sad when everyone stopped petting him). Earl and the children told me a lot of interesting things about trainers, Pokémon, and lots of other cool things!

Soon afterwards, we all took a little quiz, and I, sadly, failed miserably. I had never tested well, tests just, well, scared me. But if you asked me any of the questions in conversation I would have been able to answer them all instantly, I swear!

"It's Ok, Lyra."

"Yeah, besides you just learned this stuff today and didn't even get time to study!" The kids were trying to convince me that it was alright that I failed the quiz.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks you guys!" I thanked the kids for being so kind to me.

_"Alright, trainer girl Lyra may be not good at testing, but let's take the real test! Battle time!"_ All of the children were very excited, so I assumed they didn't get to battle often. I grabbed Totodile and we all headed to the backyard where a nice playground and small battle field was. I was excited too. Finally something I could do!

_"Lyra, why don't you and my best student go first? Tiamo!"_ That first sentence hadn't really been a question at all, as afterwards he immediately called over a young boy, who was obviously Tiamo, not really giving me a choice. Tiamo had a smug look on his face, but I tried to be his friend anyways.

Tiamo was about my age, maybe a little younger. He had very tan skin and pitch black hair. His eyes were a dark blue color.

"So, how long have you been battling Tiamo?"

"Don't act like you care, Pigtails. Let's just get this over with." He scowled and yawned. I probably looked confused at his comment based on what he said next. "What's with that look on your face, you don't actually believe I would fall for a stupid tactic like that! I've never lost one battle before and I won't start losing now!" Mr. Dervish let Tiamo have his choice of a Pokeball, and I grabbed Pidgey's before I was stopped.

_"No, no, no! You must choose random Pokeball out of box!"_ Mr. Dervish shoved the same box he had showed Tiamo in my faced and I grabbed one of the Pokeballs. Tiamo threw his into the air and released a small green Pokémon.

_"Tree!"_ Tiamo smirked, obviously happy with his pick.

"Oh cool!" I took out my Pokedex, and it began to tell me about the Pokémon.

_"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life. One is most likely to be found in the Hoenn Region."_

"Cool, I'd never see a Treecko in the wild here!"

"Hurry up, Pigtails! We haven't got all day!" I frowned at his comment, then ignored it and smiled with a hint of determination.

"Go!" I enlarged the Pokeball and threw it into the air, releasing a tiny orange Pokémon with a rather large nose. I once again used my Pokedex to find out what this funny looking Pokémon was.

_"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats."_ Tiamo smirked when he saw Weedle. I disliked him thinking he was going to win, especially being that grass types were weak to bug types. This of course meant I was going to have to teach him a lesson in Pokemon types (get it! lesson!?).

"You have the first move Pigtails, I'm not gonna need it."

"Ok, Weedle use string shot on Treecko!" Tiamo simply yawned.

"Dodge." Treecko was surprisingly fast, and easily dodged the attack. "Pound." The small green Pokémon rushed at Weedle, and before I could react, had hit it hard and knocked it back.

"Weedle!" I knew I had to be smart about this battle; string shot was going to help me a lot as well. But now, I needed to be patient. Treecko used absorb and leer a couple times, but that wasn't what I was looking for. I tried using poison sting, but Treecko was too fast.

"Use pound." Finally! Treecko rushed at Weedle, and wasn't even seconds from hitting him.

"String shot!" It quickly wrapped around Treecko and sent him backwards a couple feet. "Poison sting, GO!" This attack sent Treecko flying. Tiamo actually looked a bit worried. "Again Weedle!"

"Quick Treecko, spin!" Treecko began spinning quickly, which not only deflected the attack, but also got rid of string shot. "Now finish it, pound!" This attack ended up being critical, and Weedle couldn't stand it.

_"Weedle is unable to battle! Treecko and Tiamo win!_" I have to admit, I was upset, but I can't win every time, right? Besides, Tiamo had probably been studying here for a long time. But there was still the fact that he was most likely going to tease me now. Thinking of that made me think of Silver. And that bothered me. But, I didn't show it. It just wasn't in my character. I ran over to Weedle and thanked him, then returned him to the capsule in a flash of red. Then I made my way over to where Tiamo was standing.

"Nice battle, Tiamo! Maybe we could have a rematch someday!"

"Tch, yeah whatever. I'd still beat you anyways." I frowned a bit, but quickly shook it off and smiled again, offering my hand to shake. Tiamo stared at it for a moment then closed his eyes and walked away. I was surprised and confused at first and finally disappointed when I realized Tiamo wanted nothing to do with me.

"Hmm, well I guess I'd better get going."

"No!" One of the students shouted at me, and I stood up from getting my bag. "You should stay longer and study with us."

After they all insisted I stay, and there was no way I could get around it. I learned quite a bit actually, and had fun doing it. I got to spend some time with the Weedle I battled with, and learned that he likes to eat. A lot. Just like Totodile actually.

Currently, we had some free time and a few girls were braiding my hair (I preferred the pigtails, but I was having fun so I accepted the girls' request) and placing flowers in it. We were having a great time until something just had to ruin it.

"Lyra, you have to help us!" One young girl ran up to me along with some other girls and boys. "We were playing with Weedle, and well . . ."

"Well what?" As I stood up from my seat, slightly alarmed, some petals slowly floated to the ground.

"Well, we lost him." I was about to say something, but she probably assumed I was going to start yelling or something so she quickly explained. "We were just messing around, and turned around to play with him and it was gone! But we think that he went to Sprout Tower, he's gone missing before and we always find him eating the leaves there." I quickly nodded my head, grabbed my bag and sprinted outside, students and Totodile following close behind.

As I crossed the bridges to Sprout Tower I glanced down at the water. It was truly beautiful. The sparkling, light blue water was incredibly clean, clear and amazing all the same. I wanted to just stop and stare at its beauty, but knew I had to keep going to find Weedle.

I stopped at the entrance to the huge tower, said to stay standing because of a 100 ft. tall Bellsprout that was the pillar.

"Come on, Lyra! We have to get Weedle" One of the kids tried to go into the tower.

"Stop. You may not enter." He was stopped by a monk, which I must say looked a bit intimidating. "You are not a trainer." The young boy was about to make a remark, but once again was stopped. "Yet. Only a true trainer may enter the tower and take the monks' challenge." He looked straight at me, emotionlessly.

I visibly gulped. Yep, that's how intimidating he was.

**UPDATED VERSION**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, sorry about taking so long. But I'm so happy about people liking my fanfic! And to the guest that asked if Lyra's hair was still in braids, yes, it is. To your other question, read to find out. Hint: Did it happen in the game?**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Old Monks Words: Both Hurtful And Uplifting

"Well um, yeah sooo... I guess you're talking about me, huh." I knew I looked pretty nervous, because some of the kids were giggling. The monk simply nodded and stepped aside.

"Enter." I slowly took a step inside, and the monk slowly slid the door shut (which, was in fact, pretty creepy).

"Sooo..."

"You may call me Monk Giamo."

"Right, so Monk Giamo, how does this challenge thing work anyways?" We made our way into the first little room. There were a few people there and I could see the pillar, swaying quite a bit, and quite enough to make me nervous. The monk must have seen me biting my lower lip and staring at the pillar based on what he said next.

"Do not worry, the pillar was created to be very flexible, it will not collapse. To take the challenge you must make your way to the top of the tower and battle and beat every monk that challenges you. Then our Grand Master will give you the final test." He lead me over to a ladder and stopped, gesturing towards it. "Pass the test and receive a wonderful gift from the Grand Master." Giamo bowed to me, and I bowed back, trying to be as polite as possible. He very slightly smiled at this, and I almost jumped to actually see him show any emotion at all.

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

Lyra noticed Totodile jumping up and down, and looked down to see him trying to catch the flower petals floating down from her braid. She realized how hard it would be to carry Totodile up and then down the huge tower. Lyra kneeled down besides the small water Pokemon.

"Sorry buddy, you're going to have to wait in here for a while." And with that Totodile disappeared in a flash of red into his Pokeball. "I guess I'd better get going. . ." Lyra mumbled to herself, and slowly, but carefully began climbing. She got up and saw a long, empty hallway ahead of her before the next ladder.

"Well! This isn't so har-."

"Hello, young trainer."

"EEEK!"

"No need to be alarmed. This tower is amazing, is it not? However hard we battle, Sprout Tower will stand strong. Now, I, Sage Nico, must challenge you to a battle." Lyra, still a bit shaken up, bowed back to the Sage. Nico released a small Bellsprout, and Lyra, Pidgey. "Win this battle and you may continue through the tower..."

"Lyra, my name is Lyra." She smiled and Sage Nico smiled back.

"You have the first move, Lyra." The now joyful trainer nodded, and began giving her first command (of course, not until she added Bellsprout's data to the Pokedex).

"Use gust Pidgey!" The tiny bird Pokemon flew into the air and flapped its wings, sending a strong gust at the grass type Pokemon.

_"Sprout!_" It cried as it flew across the room. Lyra gasped as it skidded towards the opening in the floor surrounding the pillar, thankfully it stopped a few feet away.

"Bellsprout, vine whip." Bellsprout's vines reached across the room and hit Pidgey multiple times.

_"Bellsprout!"_

Lyra

I gritted my teeth as I watched Pidgey get hit by the vine whip. It sounded painful, but I knew it wouldn't do much damage. But vine whip just kept going, it wouldn't stop.

"Pidgey, get out of there! Fly away!" Pidgey tried to fly away, but her safety didn't last for long.

"Grab it with your vines Bellsprout." Two long vines came at Pidgey and quickly grabbed her from behind.

_"Pidge!_" Pidgey struggled in Bellsprout's grip.

_"Beel-Sprout!"_ It threw Pidgey across the room, and I gasped.

"Pidgey!" She struggled to get up as I called her name. "You can do it Pidgey, I know you can!" I pleaded. She looked at me with a hopeful look on her face. I smiled back at my first caught Pokemon, and Pidgey managed to stand up.

"Bellsprout, finish it."

_"Bell!_" Pidgey for the second time was wrapped up by the vines.

"Pidgey, no!" Bellsprout pulled my bird type Pokemon close to it, and was about to hurl Pidgey across the room. I heard a strange noise, growling, and desperately looked around me, trying to find the source. That's when I looked at Pidgey. She was glaring at Bellsprout with a deadly look on her face. She was the one growling. Suddenly, Pidgey swept her foot across the ground, swiping a huge cloud of dust and sand at Bellsprout.

_"Bell!"_ It dropped Pidgey and used it's vines to try and paw the sand out of it's eyes, while Pidgey flew up and out of reach. A large grin reached across my face. Pidgey had just learned sand-attack.

"Use gust!" My hand flew out in front of me and pointed at the cloud of sand where I could barely make out the silhouette of a Pokemon.

"What!?" Sage Nico looked awfully surprised (for a sage). Pidgey flapped her wings, dispersing the sand. Bellsprout opened it's eyes long enough to see the tiny bird Pokemon victoriously flapping it's wings in a gust attack before being pushed backwards by the attack. When Pidgey stopped the attack, I saw an unconscious Bellsprout lying on the ground.

My little winner flew down and, with a proud look on her face, landed on my hat and comfortably made itself at home, causing more petals to fall from my braid. Nico returned his Pokemon and came towards me.

"I fought hard, but in the end, I was too weak. I believe that you, Lyra, can overcome the rest of the sages and monks of Sprout Tower, and maybe even our master. Continue on, young trainer." The sage bowed at me again and I kindly bowed back.

As I made my way to the top of the tower, battling monks and sages as I went, I became worried about the Weedle I was here to find. I searched every nook and cranny, but couldn't find the orange bug Pokemon. _Where is he? He couldn't have gone far, right?! Man, I hope Weedle did come to the tower._ I was so distracted, battling and worrying about Weedle, I didn't notice that I had beat the last monk and was about to enter the room where the Grand Master was.

"You've showed us what you got, and it is indeed good..." I stopped and hid behind a wall, already beginning to feel guilty for eavesdropping. "Take this technical machine. However, you should care more about your Pokemon. The way you treat them is too harsh. Remember, Pokemon are not tools of war young one."

"Ha! You think I'd listen to your useless advice you wrinkly old man! Never in a million years. I don't even need your dumb TM, I just came here to get stronger. But it was obviously a waste of time, being that everyone here, including you, are no match for me." I knew that voice anywhere. Silver.

"What the!?" I looked behind the wall to see Silver and the Grand Master. Silver was swatting at an orange creature that had dropped on his head. I was barely able to stifle some giggles. Then I realized what that Pokemon was, and I gasped.

"Chikorita, use vine whip!" I watched as Silver released his Chikorita, and it's vines smacked Weedle.

_"Weed!"_ Weedle flew across the room, and straight towards the area around the pillar, the area with no flooring and a 100ft drop.

"Weedle!" I cried as I raced across the room. I could feel the surprised stares of the Grand Master and Silver as I raced towards Weedle.

Silver

I was _not_ expecting to see the Pigtailed Weakling at Sprout Tower (actually, she was wearing a braid with flower petals in it at this point. Actually, it looked kind of nice... WHAT AM I THINKING *mentally punches himself*).

So, you can guess that I was pretty surprised when she came out of nowhere and ran at that dumb bug and straight at the opening in the floor. _Is she insane!? She's going to fall to her death, the idiot_! She was going faster than a Doduo being chased by Raikou, and was close enough that I could feel the wind coming off of her, and it slightly blew my hair around.

"Gotcha'!" She exclaimed as she caught the Pokemon no more than a foot away from the hole in the floor. But she couldn't stop herself, and began falling backwards.

_I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_ Then I reached out my arms towards the falling fast blur.

Lyra

I looked up at the orange Pokemon that was now above me, then turned around arms outstretched, and reached for Weedle._ Almost, just a little closer!_

"Gotcha'!" I said out loud as Weedle landed in my arms. I smiled gladly, but then I realized I hadn't stopped moving.

I was falling backwards, my hat came off and began floating down, down, down. Right where I was about to fall. I could see my braid, flying wildly next to my face and flower petals floating by. I could see Pidgey's terrified face hovering a few feet away. I held Weedle tightly in my arms.

_Is this it? Am I going to fall?_ I wondered what would happen to my Pokemon, my parents, Ethan. Then I saw that all too familiar red hair and scowling face with gritted teeth. _Silver, you just keep making my day worse and worse,_ I thought.

That's when I realized his arm was reaching out to me. I was brave enough to pry one of my arms off Weedle and reach back to Silver. When I grasped his hand I felt like electricity shot through me from his cold, firm hand. And NO, I DO NOT like him, it was more like, you're touching something and you know you shouldn't be or something.

I was relieved, I thought I was saved, but then my hand started to slip. We hadn't held on tightly enough. I screamed and what came out afterwards which seemed natural at the time, was pretty embarrassing later on.

"AHHHH, SILVER!"

"Hold on!" His other arm shot out and grabbed my wrist, and Silver swiftly pulled me back up, and I landed in his chest. I didn't even realize it at first, I was almost at tears and in a warm, comfortable place and didn't think about it (thank Arceus I didn't put my arms around him).

"Hey." I stopped my sad attempts at stifling my cries immediately and slowly lifted my head to look Silver straight in the eye. They were still hard, but not as cold as before. Then I realized that his eyes weren't red like when I first met him, they were a brilliant silver color.

"Um, girl, get off." My face got hot and I knew I was blushing, but then again, Silver was too.

"Oh, uh s-sorry. Hey!"

"What?"

"My name isn't 'girl'!"

"And I would care because?"

"I remembered your name so you should remember mine!"

"Oh, good point you got there." I made a pouty face at him in that little kid way, and he raised an eyebrow at me. Then Silver returned Chikorita and began walking away.

"Wait!"

"What?! I want to challenge the gym and get out of this dumb town before dark, and I've already wasted enough time here!" I took a step back, surprised that his personality had changed so quickly, but I should've expected it.

"I, um, uh, thought maybe we could, you know, battle or train together." I smiled at him, and he raised an eyebrow at me again. I really did kind of want to be friends with Silver, but he was making it very difficult. It was like Silver didn't want friends. I was hoping he wouldn't blow it because this was probably his last chance to have a friend being that I was on the verge of not liking him (a first for me).

"No, weakling. You would slow me down and I don't have time for it." He scowled slightly at me and walked away. I was disappointed and it showed.

_"We?"_

"Huh?" I looked over at my shoulder to see a confused Weedle sitting there. "Oh, its you." I smiled at him and picked him up in my arms and held Weedle face-to-face. "You caused me a lot of trouble today, mister! But, I suppose it was worth it little guy."

_"Weedle!"_ Weedle smiled at me and I did the same.

"Excuse me." I stopped and looked over to where the Grand Master was sitting.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Lyra!" I gave him my best smile. And the older man smiled back.

"Do not worry about anything, Lyra. As you probably know, I am the Grand Master of Sprout Tower, but you may call me Li. So good of you to come here, Sprout Tower is a place of training where people and Pokemon test their bonds to build a brighter future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokemon!" Then Li released his first Pokemon, a Bellsprout.

"Pidgey, you're up!"

_"Pidgey!"_ We smiled at each other and Pidgey flew out in front of me, pumped for a battle. We battled for quite some time, and finally we were each at our last Pokemon. Totodile was breathing hard and I was getting nervous, but Li's Hoothoot was doing the same.

His last Bellsprout had knocked out Pidgey, but it was exhausted at that point and Totodile easily took it out. During Hoothoot and Totodile's battle, Hoothoot had been knocked out of the air multiple times, and Totodile had been busy dodging all Hypnosis attacks (except for one, I thought we were done for, but thankfully Totodile pulled through for me).

"Hoothoot, use Peck!"

"Water gun!" Hoothoot shot at Totodile, beak first, while a steady, strong stream of water shot from Totodile's mouth. Hoothoot was going too fast though, and the water just hit the tip of it's beak and separated into two different streams. "Get out of there, Totodile!"

"Tot!" He jumped just in time, then opened up his jaws as wide as he could, and lunged at Hoothoot. Totodile bit his opponent and Hoothoot let out his cry of defeat as he fell to the ground. My happy Pokemon skipped over to me, obviously glad over his new move (Bite) and his win.

"Hoothoot, return." Li returned his last Pokemon and made his way towards me. "The way you battle, Lyra, is quite elegant. You should be able to stand up to Falkner. And you should be able to make good use of this..." Li held out a device that I recognized from television.

"It's a TM."

"Yes, Flash, your prize for beating us. Take it with you, any Pokemon who knows Flash can illuminate dark areas for you. I know you will use it well. Try teaching it to a Bellsprout or such."

"Thank you Li, I really appreciate it!"

"Yes, and keep doing whatever it is you are doing, Lyra. Your Pokemon care deeply for you, and you feel the same way towards them and because of that, together you are strong." I looked down at the smiling Totodile and the Pokeball containing Pidgey. "Oh, and is that Weedle yours?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Well, he's been hanging around here for quite a while. For a tiny Pokemon, he's got quite the appetite!" He laughed and I did too. "Good-bye Lyra, and good luck with your gym battle!"

Silver

I was on my way to the gym, but I couldn't forget what had happened at the top of Sprout Tower. It would forever be a place of bad memories for me.

_Why did you save her?_ Well, because I couldn't just let her fall to her death, obviously. _Why didn't you push her away?_ I don't know, why don't you just shut up?! I felt pathetic for having this mental argument with myself, but it happened all the time. Whatever, I had to push all of these things to the back of my mind for now, it would distract me during my first gym battle. It was one of those many things I would think about for hours on end while I lay sleepless on the ground that night.

I stopped and looked up at the building that stood before me and read the sign to myself: Violet City Pokemon Gym. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked inside. Might as well get this over with now.

Lyra

I was just getting off the last ladder when a bunch of restless kids rushed over.

"Lyra!"

"There you are! We were starting to get worried!"

"Especially when we found your hat down here!"

"You found my hat?!"

"Mh-hm." A very young girl came up too me wearing my hat and held it up too me.

"Thank-you sweetie!" She smiled sheepishly at me when I grinned at her.

"Yeah! We saw this scary red haired guy come down here!"

"Oh, really?" I was actually pretty interested to hear what they had to say about Silver.

"Yep, he looked pretty weird 'cause his face was as red as, as, hey what red Pokemon am I trying to think of?"

"Charizard?"

"Yeah! His face was as red as a Charizard and he was scowling, so we were, you know, giggling, and then he yelled at us! Jerk, right!" I giggled, knowing that's exactly what Silver would do.

"Well, let's go everyone. Mr. Dervish is probably getting worried."

* * *

It was dark outside. I had just finished calling my mom, and putting my Pokemon to sleep. I was at my room in the Pokemon center, showered and in pajamas sitting in bed. I kept playing back the events that had happened that day.

After we had gotten back to the school, we told Mr. Dervish everything. Then he started "examining" Weedle.

_"Well, it seems as though Weedle has become attached to ya. Ya may keep him as your own Pokemon!"_

"Really!?

_"Ya." _(Yeah, I know the flashback is short and undetailed. Deal with it.)

I stared at the Pokeball the foreign man had given me, then at Weedle, who was happily sleeping next to Pidgey in my hat. The Pokemon were nervous about the important battle we were going to have tomorrow, so I had sang them a lullaby to soothe them. They fell asleep like a Snorlax. The thought of it made me smile.

After I had left the Trainer's School I mailed my letter to Dad. I hope he gets it soon.

Tomorrow I would challenge my first gym.

I slowly drifted off, my last thought being of Silver, and where he was spending his night, how his gym battle went, and if he was as happy as I was at this moment.

**UPDATED VERSION**

* * *

**Yay! I FINALLY finished this chapter. Feel free to tell me about anything that doesn't make sense, you don't like, mistakes, and of course how much you LOVED IT! Ha, ha, just kidding. But seriously, reviews people. Oh, and about how I'm posting 3 chapters at a time, yeah, it just took so long just to do this chapter, I'm not posting the next 2 for now. I haven't even started on them. But, those 2 will be posted together. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoplez... Um... Yeah, I don't really have anything to say... I know some people like have the characters talking here and stuff. Should I do that? Huh. Ooh, I know! I don't own Pokemon. If I did, there would be lots more stuff and I wouldn't have to write this. I await your humble reply (about the characters talking here and all)!**

Chapter 8: Enter The Violet City Gym!

I had just finished getting dressed, and was doing my hair. Totodile was jumping around, playing with Weedle. I was happy to see he was coming out of his shell, Totodile I mean. He used to be so shy, but it only took him about 10 minutes to accept Weedle as part of our growing group. I finished putting my hair up and grabbed my bag.

"Alright guys! Time to fuel up!" My statement was met with excited cheers (a sleepy, excited cheer from Pidgey who never seems to get enough sleep). We headed downstairs and I dropped the keys to my room off at the front counter.

"Did you have a nice stay?"

"Yep! Thanks Nurse Joy!"

"No problem. Good luck with your gym battle!" I grinned at her and the pink haired lady returned it. Totodile and Weedle were wolfing down their food (those two were going to cost me a fortune food wise). Pidgey was a picky eater, and I had to get at least 4 different foods from the breakfast buffet before I found something she would eat (plus, she doesn't eat much which made all the searching feel like a waste of time). Me, I'm not very picky, but I don't eat a ton. It's usually in between normal portions and just a little bit of food.

Pidgey was still finishing her food, and I was kneeling down petting Weedle. Suddenly my small, faithful, blue partner jumped up and snatched my hat.

"Hey!" Totodile smiled at me and I lunged for my hat, but he dodged me (I would have said "easily dodged me", but Totodile is almost as clumsy as I am)! I began chasing him, and soon enough all 4 of us were running around all the while I was trying to get my hat out of Totodile's grip. We were laughing and messing around, and many people around us smiled and giggled at our antics. Finally, I collapsed on the couch in the Center's waiting room, panting hard. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing, acting like I was dead. Totodile curiously came over and looked at me, hat in mouth. Then he cautiously poked me, and just as his tiny blue finger touched my arm, I grabbed the thieving water Pokemon and held him in the air above me, laughing out loud. Totodile couldn't contain his laughter either, and the hat dropped from his mouth and onto my face. I dropped Totodile on the couch next to me and put on my hat. We smiled and grinned at each other.

After what seemed like forever, I had my breath back and jumped up surprising my Pokemon.

"Alright, lets get real everyone. Time to win a gym battle!" We practically ran the whole way to the gym (well, Pidgey flew) and were so pumped we weren't even breathing that hard when we got there. I stopped once more to look at the building that stood in front of me. "You ready guys?" I glanced down to see the three of them nodding their heads yes. I smiled. "Good." In a few flashes of red, they were all back in their Pokeballs. I put the balls in my bag and walked inside. There was a man wearing glasses, probably in his twenties or thirties leaning up against a statue of a Pokemon.

"Yo newbie, how ya doin'?"

"Great! I'm Lyra, here to challenge the gym."

"Of course! I'm Ralph, the gym guide!"

"Gym guide?"

"Yep, all my cousins and I stay in the front of the gyms across the Johto and Kanto regions helping out newbies like you, just explaining the gym, and giving the trainers helpful advice. It's our job ya know! Now for your advice." Ralph clapped his hands together and rubbed them, thinking. "You better not be doubting me, Lyra! Hey! I'm no trainer but I can give some advice! Believe me! If you believe, a championship dream can come true. You believe? Then listen. The grass-type is weak against the flying-type. Keep this in mind." I nodded. "Right, so you know that gyms often have puzzles and all that you have to go through before you battle the leader, right?"

"Yep! And there's also trainers both to prevent you from reaching the gym leader, to test you, and to help you train." I added.

"Perfect, so you got all that down! In Falkner's gym you just stand on that wooden platform, and it'll bring you up to those wooden and glass planks up there." Ralph gestured up into the amazingly tall ceiling and I gulped. I would be battling? Up there?! "Because this is most trainer's first gym, it's pretty simple and there are only 2 trainers. Falkner is just a novice gym leader, so he's not as tough as most you'll meet."

"Awesome, thanks Ralph. I really appreciate it!" I smiled nervously at him. I made my way over to the wooden platform and it started bringing me up. Boy, this was gonna be a long day. There was a thin, long, wooden plank just like Ralph said, but I couldn't really see a glass plank. I began walking towards the first trainer.

"Hey girlie! You here to challenge the gym?"

"Of course, I'm Lyra!"

"Awesome, but before we get started I should probably tell you something Ralph always forgets. You should probably use a Pokemon either with great balance, or use a flying Pokemon. I mean, the gym leader has a battle field, but we battle over here, so be careful. We wouldn't want anyone getting squashed like a bug! Alright, Lyra you ready?!"

"Uh huh." I steadied myself on the board. With how clumsy I am, we wouldn't want any accidents. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Abe! Now goo Spearow!" A small flying brown and red Pokemon appeared before me. I couldn't believe how incredibly calm and balanced Abe was up here. He must really like flying type Pokemon.

"Alright, Pidgey!" I released the Pokeball and Pidgey appeared in mid-air. Before we started the battle, I took out my pokedex. As I grabbed it out of my bag, I wobbled, and it scared the bejeebers out of me (I even began to feel sort of nauseous).

_"Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed."_ I nodded with a determined look on my face and placed the Pokedex back into my bag.

"Alright Abe, I'm ready!"

"Good! It'll be a one on one battle with no substitutions or items. You get the first move Lyra!"

"O-kaay." I took a deep breath with my eyes closed and imagined a gym battle filled with anticipation and strength. When I opened them again I was ready to win. "Pidgey use gust!" Then the battle was on!

"Dodge it Spearow!" The very quick Pokemon easily dodged the attack, but that hadn't been my intention. While that had been going on I had commanded Pidgey to use growl and then tackle. Pidgey did exactly what I had told her, she growled at the other flying and normal type and then went in for the second attack. "Look out!" The attack missed by centimeters. "Spearow use leer!" Pidgey looked behind her just in time for the attack to take effect. "Now use peck!" Spearow was a blur as it's beak grew and began to glow and it raced towards Pidgey. Pidgey was hit right in the chest and I began to worry as I gasped in anticipation.

_"Pidge!"_ She fell down a few feet but regained her balance.

"Pidgey try using sand-attack!" Pidgey conjured up some sand almost out of nothing and multiple times tried to hit Spearow, but every single time it dodged. We were both getting very frustrated at this point in time. Every attack we threw was dodged but every move they tried was a solid hit, and Pidgey was slowly losing it.

"Hang in there Pidgey!" She nodded at me and I started to think of a new strategy. I had a quick flashback of earlier, when I used gust to get in two other attacks. It had worked for the first attack, but Spearow had been too fast for the second._ Lightbulb!_ I grinned childishly and began to command our next move. "Use gust right in front of Spearow!" Spearow just about flew right into the attack, but with it's speed managed to stop in time. But this time; it wouldn't be nearly as lucky. "Use gust on it again!" This time the attack hit right on and Spearow went flying. "Now tackle Pidgey!" Pidgey went again and again, using tackle on it and dealing lots of damage.

"No Spearow!" Finally Pidgey stopped and Spearow began falling unconsciously. Abe quickly took a Pokeball off of his belt and returned the Pokemon. "Aww, this just can't be true. You're better than I thought Lyra. Oh well, you're definitely up for a battle against Falkner!" Abe smiled brightly at me. _Isn't he the perky optimistic one?_ I thought. I liked it. He was like me. I grinned back at Abe and healed Pidgey with some potions, then I continued on.

Pidgey and I defeated the second trainer (and learned quick attack while we were at it too) without substitutions or too much damage done. Finally I got off of the thin wooden planks that I was getting better at balancing on. I looked around slightly confused. There was definitely a well used battling arena in front of me, but no gym leader, trainer, or Pokemon for that matter.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise, then the strangest thing happened (well, maybe not the strangest)! Sections of the domed ceiling above me were, I guess you'd call it folding up, behind the supporting pillars. Honestly, it looked amazing. The shining sun appeared along with the cloud dotted blue sky, and another flock of Pidgey and Spearow flew across the sky.

"Wow."

"Wow is right!" Replied an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh? What? Who's there!?" I asked (not so bravely).

"Up here Cutes!" I looked up towards where the voice was coming from, but was blinded by the sun and shielded my eyes with my hand. As my eyes began to adjust I could make out a figure silhouetted by the sun standing on the edge of the dome. The figure crouched down and I was able to quickly make out a boy. He jumped down and onto the battle arena and began confidently walking towards me.

_Is that the gym leader?_ I thought. _He's actually pretty cute_. I let my girlish thoughts take over. Of course, I wasn't looking for any kind of relationship and would rather just be friends. He looked about 14 or 15 but was only a couple inches taller than I was; unlike Silver and Ethan who were each quite a bit taller than I was but about the same age. He had blue hair just the shade of the sky above us with a cool, messy, and very handsome hair style. He was wearing a blue overcoat and kimono plus he had magnificent blue eyes.

"I am Falkner, the Violet City Pokemon Gym Leader!"

* * *

**I am SO SORRY about taking so long. My laptop had to be fixed; and I didn't have it for a while, so yeah. Please answer my question about the characters at the beginning and... I don't own Pokemon! So until next time my peeps!**

**UPDATED VERSION**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I don't own Pokemon and all. Now I'd like to thank some of my reviewers! First I'll thank TryingToFindTime who is pleased that I wrote the characters so young and I'm telling their story from the beginning, it was an extremely nice review! And the reason I wrote it like this is mostly because I'm a kid and probably wouldn't focus on adult humor even if I could. Second is I.C.2014 who though my story was interesting, felt bad for Ethan, and told me to keep up the good work. Thank you I.C.2014 (interesting screen name by the way)! And last but not least, Pokefam15 who agreed with me about 7th grade sucking and loves the pairing of SoulSilverShipping. Thanks you guys and keep up the awesome reviews!**

Chapter 9: Vs. Falkner!

"I am Falkner, the Violet City Pokemon Gym Leader!"

"Oh, um, I'm Lyra!'

"Hi Lyra!" Falkner smiled at me and I smiled back. "Welcome to my magnificent Gym, passed down from my amazing and incredibly strong Father, but still ran by the birds! I suppose you're here to challenge me?"

"Mh hm, so this used to be your Dad's Gym?

"Yep! But almost a year ago he left for another journey, leaving his Gym and even some of his cherished bird Pokemon behind for me. Now, how 'bout we begin before the wind dies down?" I nodded and felt the soothing breeze run through my pigtails and over my neck. "Ralphy, buddy! Come on up here and be the Ref, would you?!" I heard a second faint call coming from below us.

"On my way!" Then I turned around to see Ralph climbing off the platform and clumsily running on the planks towards us. Once he had finally gotten here he was panting like a Poochyena. "Oh- huh- okay. Huh- it, it'll be a... Whew! That was some work-out!" I giggled at Ralph's remark and both guys smiled at me (Falkner with a determined look).

"Come on Ralphy! We wouldn't want to make Cutes here wait for her first Gym Battle!" I blushed a little as he said this.

"Right! Now get into your positions please!" I took a couple steps back and Falkner walked back to the other side of the field. "Ok then, it'll be a two-on-two battle between Violet City's very own Falkner and the Challenger, Lyra Soul! No items allowed, substitutions allowed, and that should be it! Choose your Pokemon and GOO!" Falkner was quick and almost instantly grabbed a Pokeball off of his belt; throwing it up into the air. In the burst of red light out came a Pokemon that was pretty familiar to me. A Pidgey.

_"Pidgey!"_ And after his Pidgey let out a cry, Falkner began a short and very random little speech for no reason.

"People say you can clip the bird-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!" He flashed me a toothy, mischievous grin. See what I mean? Random, right? Oh well, maybe Gym Leaders are supposed to do that or something.

"Okay then... Well, now it's my turn! Go-" I was cut off as I reached into my bag only to have a red flash appear beside me. And let me tell you- I was surprised to see who had come out.

_"Weed!"_ Weedle was the newest member of our team, and I hadn't planned on using him in our Gym battle for multiple reasons. One, I had never battled with Weedle besides with Tiamo and the demonstration at the school, blah blah blah. Two, he had a large type disadvantage in this gym.

"You're going with that Pokemon? You sure about that?"

"Well um, you see- um..." I didn't want to disappoint Weedle, but I didn't want to lose the battle either. Weedle looked at me and smiled in that too-optimistic way (and yes, there such thing as too-optimistic with me). I smiled a bit weakly back at Weedle. I just couldn't say no to that adorable orange face. Too cute!

"Yes. I am going to battle with Weedle." Falkner looked kind of hesitant, but continued on anyways.

"Alright then..." He mumbled. "You being the challenger, Lyra, move first." I nodded and began.

"Ok, Weedle use Poison Sting!" Weedle jumped up and headed straight towards Pidgey with stinger pointed forwards. Unfortunately, Pidgey easily dodged the purple, glowing stinger. "Now turn around and use it again Weedle!"

"Huh?" Falkner was obviously surprised at my move, and had no time to react as Weedle spun around in mid-air and launched an army of purple, stinging, needles at Pidgey.

_"Pidge!"_

"Wha? How did you do that?!" Falkner almost demanded of me.

"Well, Weedle can use Poison Sting two different ways Falkner. He can both just use his stinger; or actually shoot stinger-like-poison-needles at the opponent. I can't believe it worked though! I only found out yesterday!" I smiled at him and he looked genuinely shocked that I was so calm, collected, and happy. But after a moment Falkner chuckled slightly at me. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"You sure are something' Lyra Soul. Pidgey, use growl!" Pidgey growled at Weedle, but he barely seemed to notice at all!_ That's what I like to see!_ I thought. "Now tackle Pidgey!" The small bird Pokemon rushed at Weedle, a bad move on their part.

"String Shot!" Silk shot straight at Pidgey, wrapping it right up!

_"Pidge, Pidgey! PIDGEY!"_ Falkner gritted his teeth, his hands were tied.

"Come on, you can do it Pidgey! Get out of there!"

"Poison Sting again Weedle!" Weedle rammed into the tangled Pidgey with his stinger, sending it flying back towards Falkner. It became untangled, but now Pidgey was surrounded by a sort of purple electricity. It had been poisoned (I thought I heard Falkner swear under his breath, but I couldn't be sure...).

"You can do it Pidgey! You can finish this!" The young Gym Leader tried to encourage his Pokemon, but it was too late. Pidgey tried to stand, but it was too exhausted; and collapsed unconscious.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, and the winner is Weedle!" Falkner looked down with a hard look on his face for a moment, then returned Pidgey to it's Pokeball. "You're better than I thought you would be, Lyra. But I hope you're prepared for my next cherished bird Pokemon!" Falkner threw a second Pokeball into the air. After the usual red flash, a Pokemon that looked awfully similar to a Pidgey, but wasn't, appeared. "Lyra, I'd like you to meet Pidgeotto!" I pulled out my pink Pokedex and it began to tell me about this new Pokemon.

_"Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest." _I nodded my head, ready to take on this second Pokemon as my Pokedex closed and was placed back into my bag.

"Alright, let's go! Weedle, string shot!" Once again, a shot of silk flew towards Falkner's flying Pokemon, but it missed, badly. "Wow," I said out loud. "Pidgeotto's fast." Falkner smirked and replied.

"I know. Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

_"Pidge, Pidge, Pidgeotto!"_ Pidgeotto cried as a strong gust of wind carrying lots of dust and dirt forced me to throw my arms up in protection of my face, but I soon saw my own Pokemon fly by me.

"Huh! Weedle!" Weedle hit the ground with a thump, and didn't get back up. I sadly stared at my unconscious Pokemon. Ralph nodded at me, and I started to worry that I'd have to challenge the gym a second time. God, that'd be embarrassing.

I returned Weedle to his Pokeball and grabbed a second one from my bag. I brought the red and white sphere to my mouth and gently kissed it as I enlarged the Pokeball.

This is for luck, I'm going to need it. I reopened my eyes and threw it into the air.

"Alright, you can do this Totodile!" Totodile appeared on the field and made his usual gurgly but adorable noise, pumped for the battle. Falkner nodded at me and made the next move.

"Pidgeotto, tackle!" Pidgeotto began flying towards Totodile,

"Dodge it!" But Pidgeotto sped up, fast. It literally skimmed Totodile and quickly turned around for a second go. "Water gun!" I desperately tried to prevent the attack from hitting. The attack hit head on, but Pidgeotto was going too fast to be stopped. He slowed down a bit, but the attack still hit pretty hard. Totodile flew back a little, but landed on his feet and grabbed the ground to keep from going any farther.

"You might want to get a hold of yourself there, Lyra. And, if you want, I could have the wind die down a little for ya' Cutes." Falkner obviously liked where this battle was going, and was referring to him going easy on me. But the thing is, people have gone easy on me my entire life, and I've grown to hate it deeply. I wanted that cute, goofy, goody two shoes, helpless, little girl that I once was, and people always thought I was, to just disappear. That was the whole reason why I started this journey, and it was far too early for people to start going easy on me now. I growled and yelled, surprising Falkner.

"No! There's no way on Earth that I'll let anyone go easy on me, not now!" Falkner's surprised expression faded, and he nodded at me once again, respecting my decision.

"If that's the way you want it Cutes, that's the way you'll get it." I gave him a determined smile.

"Water gun Totodile!" Water shot at Pidgeotto, and he easily dodged the attack.

"Tackle again." Pidgeotto's attack hit once again. I started thinking about how to defeat this new opponent.

_Hm. I need a new strategy. Totodile can't use bite or scratch from here on the ground, and every time we use water gun Pidgeotto dodges it._ Suddenly I had a flashback of an earlier battle of mine, the one with Joey. I remembered waiting until the very last second for Rattata to get close enough for a direct and critical hit. That's it!

I giggled, thinking about my brand new strategy.

Falkner

I smiled a little in confusion, I mean, as of right now, Lyra wasn't doing so well. Yet there she was, giggling like a child. But I have to admit, I was proud of her. Cutes had done pretty well, and when I offered to go easy on her she flat-out refused, even yelling at me for it. But, whatever, after losing to that jerk with the red hair, I wasn't necessarily in the mood for losing, even to Lyra.

Lyra

"Okay Pidgeotto, let's finish up! Use tackle again!" I waited as Pidgeotto got closer and closer to Totodile, who was looking more and more nervous the closer Pidgeotto got.

Falkner

I watched as Pidgeotto began closing in on Totodile, but Lyra didn't make a move herself. In fact, she wasn't doing anything. Just staring ahead... _What is she planning?_

Lyra

Finally, it was time to turn the tables in this battle.

"Totodile, give them your best Water Gun yet!" A huge stream of water came from Totodile's mouth, hitting Pidgeotto right smack in the face, sending him flying backwards. "Yes!" I shouted out loud. Falkner on the other hand wasn't looking too pleased.

Now the both of us were on even ground; both Pokemon were equally injured. It was anyone's game now. I mean, you could use a knife to cut the tension in the air right now.

Falkner must have noticed I thought this.

"If you think that we're even now, you should think again Lyra." I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Pidgeotto, Roost." My eyes widened. Oh no. YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME.

Several white feathers appeared, circling around Pidgeotto and restoring most of it's health.

Oh no. It's all over now. I couldn't help but think that. I know I'm usually the perky optimistic one, but it really seemed that way.

After the move was done, Falkner and I battled it out for a while. Attack after attack, but neither Pokemon was giving up. Soon though, I began to notice Totodile's heavy breathing. Scrapes and bruises. More and more attacks missing. He was losing it.

"Totodile, water gun, again!" The attack was a critical one, now once again both Pokemon had about the same amount of health. Everyone was exhausted, and wanted the battle to end already.

"Pidgeotto use roost again." I looked back at Falkner. This can't be happening, not again!

"No!" I shouted. "Not this time! Use bite!" Totodile jumped up and bit Pidgeotto, preventing the move from doing anything.

"Come on Lyra! Let's just end this already!" Falkner was obviously annoyed that the battle hadn't ended yet. Totodile was dragging Pidgeotto down towards to ground. "Shake it off Pidgeotto, and use roost!" Suddenly Totodile let go, and began falling back to Earth.

"Quick, water gun!" It hit Pidgeotto right in the face, and now both Pokemon were falling fast. They hit the ground, and we waited for the dust to clear.

Then, we saw them. Totodile shaking and using three limbs to hold himself up, panting heavily. And on the other side of the battle field, Pidgeotto on the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, and the winner is Totodile! Which means that the victor is the challenger, Lyra!"

**UPDATED VERSION**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeey. Yeah, about posting three chapters at a time... I'm getting too busy for that so it's just gonna' be one at a time. Also, I might be starting some new shipping fanfics soon. Alright, I don't own Pokemon. Now let us begin! P.S. TMs in this, otherwise known as Technical Machines, are discs and to teach the move they contain to a Pokemon you do this thing at a Pokemon Center. It's the same for HMs.**

Chapter 10: A Day With The Bird Master

Falkner was looking at the ground with a sort of broken look on his face. I sort of felt bad for him...

"I understand..." My thoughts ended as I looked back at Falkner in surprise. "I'll bow out gracefully." Falkner bowed and returned Pidgeotto to it's Pokeball. Then he proceeded to make his way across the field.

"Here-" Falkner held out a silver colored and wing shaped badge. "This is the Zephyr badge. You earned it Lyra." I carefully took the badge from his hands, almost afraid that it might break.

Suddenly I began to slowly open my mouth very wide. Both Ralph, Falkner, and Totodile started to stare at me funny. Then it came. The scream, I mean.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all winced and quickly covered their ears as I screamed in delight. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I JUST GOT MY FIRST BADGE! EEEK!" I kept staring and giggling at my first badge in delight while the others sweat-dropped.

"Well, uh, glad to see you happy Lyra." Falkner nervously laughed. Suddenly I engulfed him in an embrace.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best Falkner!" He laughed again.

"Um, no problem?" I began to place the badge in my bag, but then realized I had no place to put it. I face palmed myself for remembering to buy everything for my journey except a Badge Case. "You okay?" Falkner asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just realized that I never bought a case for my badges." I smiled a bit shyly and rubbed my neck in embarrassment. Falkner gave me a toothy grin.

"No problamo! I'll just take you to the Pokemart and get you one." Falkner took a step but had to stop when I grabbed his arm.

"No Falkner, I can get one myself with the prize money from this battle. Besides, you just lost a battle to me and I wouldn't want to trouble you." He swung his arm around my shoulder and began walking us back towards the wooden planks.

"It's fine Lyra, really! It'd be nice to get out of here and see the city again anyways. I may be a bird keeper, but that doesn't mean I like to be cooped up in here all day." He smiled at me and we left the gym together.

The weather outside was beautiful. Sun shining, not a cloud in the sky, people and Pokemon everywhere. Falkner and I talked and walked, laughing and having fun all the way. We were stopped quite a few times by the people of the city wanting to say hello to Falkner. One particular encounter was a bit embarrassing though.

It was a woman and her young son. The woman was in her thirties or forties, with long brown hair and a light green headband. The kid who I assumed to be her son was about four or five, and he had short brown hair much like his mother's. He looked shy, grabbing the hem of his mom's skirt and hiding behind her. We passed them while walking along the street.

"Oh Falkner, I wasn't expecting to see you today!" We stopped and looked at the two.

"Huh? Oh, hey Merriam! How's it been?" They exchanged smiles and continued chatting.

"Great, especially with the nice weather, Liam has been able to play outside much more often! You know, on a day like this, I would expect you to be training in Sprout Tower or such! But I suppose nothing beats spending time with a special someone, huh?" She elbowed and winked at Falkner, causing him to blush. I honestly had no idea what she was talking about, so I just smiled.

"I-it's nothing like that... Well, um, Lyra this is Merriam and her son Liam. Merriam, Liam, this is Lyra. She challenged the gym today, and now we're just hanging out." Liam seemed a bit curious of me, and I noticed him staring. I grinned and waved, causing him to back up even further behind his mother.

"Aww, come on Liam, don't be shy! Lyra is one of the nicest people I've met!" Falkner ruffled his hair and Liam giggled. The boys were obviously good friends. Suddenly a tiny Beautifly flew in front of us, and Totodile (who was in my arms this entire time) reached out his tiny arms trying to catch it. Everyone smiled, and Liam's eyes widened in awe. _Lightbulb!_

"Oh, do you like Totodile Liam?" I asked, he cowered a little, but still shyly smiled and nodded his head. "Would you like to hold him?" Liam took a step forward, and Totodile looked up at me, not sure about this. Liam held out his arms, but Totodile began to struggle a bit. Liam became scared again.

"Now, now, calm down Totodile. Sorry Liam, he's kinda shy, just like you." The young boy smiled, and finally Totodile allowed him to hold himself. Liam and Totodile laughed.

"He's warm!"

"Yeah, I know." After a moment Liam handed Totodile back to me. We all kept chatting for a while then continued on our way. Soon we arrived at the Pokemart.

* * *

"How about this one!" Falkner shoved the fourth bird themed badge case in my face. This one had a Dodrio on it. The preceding ones had had Fearows, the three Legendary birds, and a Noctowl on them.

"Um, Falkner-"

"Yeah?"

"Um, no offense, but I don't think that I want a bird themed case."

"What about a flying type Pokemon themed case?"

"Uh, no thanks!" I awkwardly smiled while Falkner sighed in defeat.

"Alright, well, how about this one?" The young gym leader handed me a red Badge case.

"Hmm." I began examining it. It wasn't my usual style, but what the heck, right! "I like it!" I said a little too loudly. Afterwards we headed towards the checkout counter. I still wasn't too keen on letting Falkner pay, but he insisted and I wouldn't want to be rude by refusing.

"Oh, what's that Falkner?" I pointed to the thin, square case that he had placed on the counter.

"Oh, that? Just a little parting gift from me to you." Before it was placed into one of the plastic bags with a blue Pokeball symbol on it, I grabbed it to take a look. The case read TM: and underneath that it said Roost, so I think I can safely assume that this TM contained Roost.

"Are you sure Falkner?"

"Yeah, it's fine Lyra! You know, you're too nice." I blushed a little as we left the building.

We kept walking aimlessly around the large and beautiful city, unsure of what to do next. Eventually I looked down at my Pokegear.

"Wow, it's 1:30 already!"

"Yep, time sure flies, huh?"

"Mh-hm!" Suddenly my stomach growled fairly loudly, surprising all of us. I blushed a little as the two of us laughed. "I suppose I'm starting to get hungry. My Pokemon probably are too."

"I think we could all use something to eat! My aunt owns a deli nearby, we could get some food for a picnic or something."

"Sure."

* * *

At this point in time Falkner and I were sitting at a picnic table near Sprout Tower, on one of the cement islands in between the tower and the city. We were eating a delicious meal of homemade sandwiches, lemonade, Belue Berry sauce, and Falkner's aunt's special Violet City Poke Meal for the Pokemon, made up of a high grade Pokemon food, berries, and apricorn juice. All of our Pokemon were out and about, having fun and eating their meals.

"Hahahaha! Caught it!" I laughed as I caught the flying disc in midair. We were playing Frisbee with our Pokemon, having the time of our lives! Playing Frisbee had always been one of my favorite hobbies, and it was even more fun teaching and playing with the Pokemon. Eventually though, the sun began to set.

"Man, it's getting late, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Falkner stated, out of breath.

"I'd better get going Falkner."

"Right. Sooo, you're going to get going tomorrow, right?" I hummed my answer, nodding my head once as I did so.

"Hmm. Yeah, but I'm still not sure of where I should go next. Azalea Town, Goldenrod City, or Ecruteak City? They're all pretty far off, and they all have gyms." I thoughtfully replied.

"For your next move, I would suggest Azalea Town."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, there's a nice fishing dock down Route 32, and you have to pass through Union Cave to get to Azalea, so your Pokedex should be able to get a few new entries. Besides, this weird tree is blocking the path to Ecruteak and Goldenrod. It hasn't been taken care of quite yet..." I raised my eyebrow at the blue haired bird keeper.

"Isn't it the Gym Leader's job to take care of things like that?" Falkner shrugged his shoulders and smiled a bit embarrassingly.

Afterwards Falkner walked me down to the Pokemon Center and we said our goodbyes, he had some things to take care of the following morning so we wouldn't be able to say goodbye then.

"See ya around Cutes!" I smiled at my interesting nickname.

"You too Falkner!" I stopped waving as I turned around and entered through the automatic door. I was just about to call my mom and Professor Elm, but remembered that I hadn't healed my Pokemon yet.

"Hey Nurse Joy, can you heal these Pokemon for me?" I shoved three Pokeballs up onto the tray.

"Of course, we'll get them fixed right up for you! Chansey, would you take these?" Nurse Joy handed the tray to the kind, pink Pokemon.

_"Chan-sey!"_ As Chansey headed into the back room, the perky nurse began bombarding me with questions.

"So how did your gym battle go?"

"Great!" I quickly took the red badge case out of my bag and clicked it open, revealing a shiny new badge and my trainer card (the case has a special pocket in it for your card). "It was a long and hard battle, but I got the Zephyr Badge in the end!" Nurse Joy oohed and awed.

"Wow, that's amazing Lyra! Oh, and I heard that you spent quite the day with Falkner, eh?" She playfully elbowed me.

"Yeah, we hung out all day. It was a lot of fun! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to call my mom and Professor Elm."

"Of course, of course! Go on right ahead, we'll call you when your Pokemon are healed." I nodded and headed towards the PCs. I logged on and waited for Professor Elm to answer. Finally, a clicking sound could be heard and Professor Elm was in sight.

"Ahh, Lyra! Nice to see you again!"

"Hi Professor-" I wasn't able to finish my greeting.

"What's up Lyra!?" Ethan appeared onscreen. I had just opened my mouth but was interrupted once more.

"Lyra, my baby! How are you doing, dear?" I was surprised when my mother too appeared, crowding the small screen.

"Um, hi mom, Ethan. What are you two doing there?" I inquired.

"Just here to see you!" The young trainer's cheeks reddened a little as he said this.

"I've decided to start working part-time with the Professor. I'll be able to learn more about Pokemon and give you advice, plus it'll give me something to do without you around Lyra." Her shoulder length, beautiful brown hair perfectly framed her amazing smile.

"That's great mom! Oh, and look what I got you guys!" I grabbed my badge case and opened it in front of the screen. "My first gym badge!" The three oohed and awed at it, I was grinning ear to ear.

"Wow Lyra, that's so cool!" Ethan.

"Ohhh, my baby's got her first gym badge!" Mom.

"Amazing! Only a couple days into your journey and you already have the Zephyr Badge! Oak was right to give you the chance to start your own journey!" Elm said.

"Mh hm, that man truly has an eye for talent!" Mrs. Soul commented (my mom).

We continued talking about how things were going, Ethan almost ready to leave home, and how the Pokemon were for a while. Well, at least until my name was called on the intercom to go and get my Pokemon. We said our goodbyes and I headed up to the front desk, retrieving the three Pokeballs. I then made my way to the top floor, setting my things down on the desk and plopping down on the newly made bed.

I didn't even bother changing clothes, I was exhausted. It was a little dampening, knowing that I was going to be tired often on my journey. But I hoped that we wouldn't be tired so often as to not be able to enjoy it. But now wasn't the time for worrying about stuff like that.

So, I let my heavy eyelids drop, and quickly became unconscious.

* * *

**Yay! All done! ...Sooo, yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter, review, and see ya'll later!**

**UPDATED VERSION**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, seriously about the characters talking in the beginning, I NEED ANSWERS PEOPLE! Alright, I don't own Pokemon. Now please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 11: I Couldn't Think of A Better Name So Let's Call It Eggtasticness!

I woke up bright and early. First I took a shower. I then put on my undergarments, t-shirt, and overalls. Finally I put in my pigtails, and my hat on top of that.

The Pokemon and I all ate breakfast together. Once we were done, I said goodbye to the kind nurse at the front desk, and quickly checked my supplies. Afterwards I left the Pokemon Center and headed for the exit that lead to Route 32.

The exit was in my sights, but I jumped when I heard my Pokegear ringing (it was strange not hearing that horrible gurgling noise whenever my old Pokegear rang). I unclipped the pink device from my bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Lyra!"

"Professor Elm?"

"Yes, yes! We've discovered something! The detail's are... well, I can't really say anything, but we want you to carry that egg!"

"What?" If you couldn't already tell, I was pretty confused.

"My assistant is at the Pokemart in Violet City. Could you go meet him and pick up that egg?"

"Um-" I was instantly cut off. It was strange seeing (or rather hearing) Professor Elm like this. He was usually a very subtle man, but lately he had been getting excited a lot.

"Great! I hope you'll take care of it well Lyra!" I heard the click and with that the Professor was gone. The call left me a bit dumbfounded, but I soon recollected myself and made my way towards the Pokemart to see Mr. Tomako (you know, the Prof's assistant we met earlier?). I entered the blue building and was instantly spotted by the black haired glasses wearing a lab coat man.

"Oh, there you are Lyra! I've been waiting for you!" Some people stared as he ran towards me.

"So, Mr. Tomako, what exactly is going on?"

"Well, you see... The thing is... we would like you to take care of an egg! The one you delivered to Professor Elm." My smile slowly widened into a huge grin.

"Y-you mean it?" He had now taken out the egg in it's protective case and Mr. Tomako nodded his head. I got ready to scream out of happiness, but my mouth was covered before I did so.

"Let's not do that here. Anyways, after you left, Professor Elm received a phone call. I have no idea what they were talking about. But, after a while Professor Elm suddenly cried out 'I can't think of anyone more suited than Lyra!'. Then he insisted that I hand this egg to you. That is how I came to deliver this egg to you. A Pokemon should hatch from it if you take good care of it, Lyra. Now good luck, Lyra!" And with that he left. I was still a little confused about why Professor Elm was so intent on me raising the egg, but the subject was forgotten in a moment. I looked down at the newest member of our party.

_Wow_, I thought to myself. _Totodile is going to be so happy about this! And I can't believe that I already have four, well, almost four, Pokemon in my party!_ I smiled to myself, then left the building, entirely ready to continue on my journey. Only to be stopped yet again.

"Me oh my... That egg must be...!" It was a woman in a colorful kimono, black hair tied up beautifully with some accessories in it. It was difficult to tell her age...

"Um, hello? Do you need help with something?" You know, I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever be able to leave Violet City.

"This egg, was it not in the hands of Mr. Pokemon?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I was the one who delivered it from Mr. Pokemon to Professor Elm and-" Apparently everyone also feels the need to cut me off today.

"I see... So it was handed from Mr. Pokemon to Professor Elm, then from Professor Elm to you. Now I get it." The elegant woman took a step back. "That egg is truly an important egg. Please do take care of it for me. Is that understood?" She began a short, wonderful dance. "I am counting on you." And with that she turned around and left as quickly as she appeared.

"Uh, I-I will ma'am! I will..." You know, today might be a new record for being dumbfounded. I looked down at the egg. An ivory color with red and blue colored triangles covering it, safely inside an orange case. I get that Pokemon eggs are kind of rare, and that they are special, but what was so special about this particular egg?

Whatever, I have to get going. I sighed and headed for the Southern exit of Violet City. I found an apricorn tree just out of the city, and was able to pick up a couple orange and yellow apricorns. After ten minutes of walking I saw that there was an actual trail going to the east and a sign (Route 32 doesn't have a very defined trail).

"Ruins of Alph huh." I read the sign aloud. I opened up my Pokegear to see whether or not I should make the pitstop. I'd always heard about the mysterious ruins, and like every child in Johto was told magnificent stories of adventure and horror involving the Ruins of Alph. Apparently there were two entrances, one in the North and the Eastern entrance. Suddenly, Weedle appeared on the ground besides me.

"What do you think Weedle? Want to go see the ruins now?" I asked the bug Pokemon. He just smiled at me then made his way towards a leafy plant. "Yeah, we can go see them another time." I grabbed Weedle and held him in my arms, beginning to walk down the long Route 32.

We had been walking for another twenty minutes before we heard some loud noises coming from behind a huge rock formation. I peeked around to discover a man in his thirties or forties, being chased by a long, purple Pokemon.

"Aahhh! Help! Help mee!" I sweatdropped, easily seeing that the Pokemon was just messing around with him, meaning no harm whatsoever. I headed towards the couple and was quickly spotted by the bald man.

"H-hey you! You're a Pokemon Trainer aren't you?! Make this Ekans go away!"

"Ekans, huh." I quietly muttered, grabbing my Pokedex.

_"Ekans, the snake Pokemon. It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless."_ I had no need to worry, this man was scared, but in absolutely no danger whatsoever.

"This is no time for your Pokedex, help meee!"

"Alright, alright. Weedle, string shot." The stringy substance flew. And it flew straight at the man, tangling him up. "Weedle! On Ekans, not him!" This time the orange Pokemon hit the wild Pokemon, but it did nothing. I facepalmed myself, realizing Ekans wriggled around, so wrapping it's limbless body up did pretty much nothing.

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_ I was forced to cover up my ears as Ekans let out a Screech attack.

"Weedle, use-" I was about to shout out an attack, but realized that the wild Ekans was already gone. The Screech had been a cover-up for it's escape. I sighed in relief.

"Oh-, th-thank you, huh, huh, wow, I should be more careful huh?" I sweatdropped at the panting man.

"Um, yeah. It was nothing, really."

"Oh, you're being too modest. You have some good Pokemon there, and it must be from the training you gave them around Violet City, right?" I nodded my head yes. "The training at the gym must have been especially helpful."

"How do you know-"

"Oh, right, I live in Violet, and I've seen you around quite a bit lately. Well, as a souvenir of Violet City, take this. It increases the power of Grass-type moves."

"Thanks sir, but, wouldn't you like to be untangled first?" He looked down, realizing that he was still entangled in silk.

"Yes please..." After he was released from the sticky substance he handed me the miracle seed as he said good-bye. And with that he left towards Violet City. I looked down at the greenish seed like object.

_It could be useful at some point,_ I thought to myself, as I placed it into my bag. I continued walking for an hour or so, battling a few wild Pokemon and gaining Pokedex entries on Hoppip and Wooper. Also eating lunch, and finding the TM Roar on the ground. Eventually though, the sun began to set. I checked my Pokegear and found out that I hadn't even traversed half of Route 32.

"Are you kidding me?" I sighed, and Totodile popped out of his Pokeball.

_"Toto!"_

"Hey boy, great timing. Can you help me find some firewood?" Totodile let out his squeaky reply, and we began searching. Eventually we had found just enough wood to last throughout the night. I set up my sleeping bag, let out my Pokemon, checked on the egg, and tried to start a fire.

"Ugh! Why is it so hard to start a dumb fire!" I shouted a little too loudly, scaring a few stray Hoppip out of their hiding places. "I've been trying to start this dang thing for the past ten minutes! Hmm," I impatiently growled, and tried to think of new ways to start a fire, because what I was trying was obviously not working. "I've got it! Weedle, come here!" I grabbed a Repel from my bag and as the sun started to disappear over the horizon, read the label.

"Perfect! Alright Weedle, when I start to spray the Repel onto the fire, use Poison Sting on the spray." He nodded, and I began to spray the Pokemon repellent, leaning backwards hoping not to get burnt if my idea didn't work out perfectly. Weedle launched the army of poisonous purple stingers. When the two collided, it created a miniature flamethrower, finally lighting the fire.

"Yay! It worked!" The Pokemon joined me in my childish rejoice. "Now we can chill for a while, and you guys can go to bed whenever you'd like." I smiled at them and they started playing the little games that Pokemon play.

* * *

The Pokemon had long since fallen asleep, but for whatever reason, I couldn't. I just stared up at the sky and the waxing gibbous moon. I recalled an old memory of my grandmother and I.

_"Have you ever seen the stars Lyra?" The elderly woman asked her six year old grandchild._

_"Of course Grammy! I see the stars from my window lots!" The little girl replied as if she had known the answer all her life, as young kids do. Lyra's grandmother, Eleanor Kingston, smiled at the child shaking her head._

_"Ah, but not as they should be my super-special wonderful little soul." Lyra frowned at the nickname she did not understand. Her grandmother had tried to explain it very subtly multiple times, but the small minded girl could not wrap her head around it. "So Lyra, in the cities and towns and every human touched part of the world, the stars are dim." Before Eleanor could continue she was interrupted by the six year old._

_"But why are they dim Grammy?" The grandmother laughed and continued on._

_"They are sad, my dear Lyra. In places where the world has lost it's purity, where pollution or sadness or chaos exist, the stars refuse to shine their brightest because of the state of that place."_

_"So where do the stars shine brighterest Grammy?" Eleanor chuckled at Lyra's use of words._

_"Wherever the world is pure Lyra. Wherever the world is pure, the stars shine more brilliantly than the sun, moon, or even Arceus itself."_

I smiled remembering the one of the many small moments when my grandmother would sing to me, recite poems, tell me stories, or say strange things like that that I thought I would never understand.

Looking up at the night sky now, the stars weren't nearly as bright as my grandmother had made them out to be. It saddened me to think that the wise old women my grandmother was could be wrong. But then again, maybe this wasn't the pure place she had been speaking of.

I flipped onto my side only to have my vision filled with that of the egg Professor Elm had sent me. _When will I get to meet you?_ I wondered, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Finally, it's FINISHED. Other than answers about the characters talking, I don't own Pokemon, and all, see ya! P.S. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I didn't know how to make it longer.**

**UPDATED VERSION**


	12. Update Notice! Not A Chapter!

**Okay, so I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been rereading my earlier chapters and... yeeaah. They're horrible. So, I'm going to rewrite them and put any new chapters on hold for a while. The chapters are basically going to be the same things happening just written better.**

**Also, updates might be fewer between because I'm getting ready to start an Ikarishipping story which by the way is going to be EXTREMELY different than what most people are probably used to. I'm also going to start doing Pokemon Shipping Drabbles, and if you don't know what that is, ask someone.**

**So yeah, I hope all my lovely fans out there aren't too disappointed, but I will start writing new chapters as quickly as possible! Have a happy Memorial Day!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ya know, I'm just gonna have the characters here anyways, since you guys must really not want to answer me.**

**Silver: "That's just what you should've done in the first place, needing their approval just proves how much of a weakling you are..."**

**Well that wasn't hurtful at all... Why do you always call people weaklings? And you should also be nicer, like Lyra!**

**Silver: "Who's Lyra?" *Lyra jumps at him from the ceiling like a ninja landing on top of Silver and ninja chopping his head while the two continue to struggle around***

**Huh. Well, let's leave them to it. I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Route 32 Part 2

It was morning and I was just finishing up putting out the fire. My Pokemon were safely back in their miniature capsules, which were in my bag along with the egg. After I was done I stretched up on my tiptoes and reached for the sky, finally ready to continue Route 32 to Azalea Town.

As I began walking I came across one of the many rock formations on this long road, and heard a girl's voice coming from around the corner of it.

"Oh, you just look so adorable Nidoran ! That bow looks perfect on you!" She giggled. I turned the corner to see a blue haired girl about my age crouched down on the ground. She had freckles and was wearing a green outfit complete with a green hat. The Nidoran beside her was wearing a green bow that really did look adorable.

"Hello!" I greeted her. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, uh, hi! You are...?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I'm Lyra, I was just passing by and happened to hear you with your Nidoran . She really does look cute with that bow." She stood up slightly red, and smiled.

"Thanks, I have been told I have an eye for those kind of things... For example, your hat goes really well along with the rest of your outfit. The whole look you're going for really works. Oh, sorry, my name is Liz and this is my Nidoran ."

"Thank you, and nice to meet you. I-" I was interrupted by the sound of a Pokegear. At first I thought it was mine, but then I realized it was coming from Liz as she began a conversation with someone.

"Oh hi! Yeah, I've been great. Uh-huh. Yeah, and you know..." Liz finally realized that I was still here. "Oh, so sorry, I have to go. Sorry about that Lyra, so, I'm assuming that you're a Pokemon trainer too, right?"

"Yep." I replied.

"And you probably would like a Pokemon battle?" I smiled patiently.

"That would be nice..." Liz sighed and continued talking.

"Oh alright, I accept!" We got into positions for a one-on-one Pokemon battle. Liz's Nidoran stretched and slowly made it's way to it's spot on the area of grassy land in between us. I retrieved a Pokeball from my bag and unleashed a small waddling blue Pokemon.

"Ready Totodile?"

_"Toto!"_ After his usual thumbs-up, I checked out Nidoran on my pink Pokedex.

"Nidoran, Female. Although not very combative, it will torment its foes with poison spikes if it is threatened in any way."

"Alright, Nidoran , use Double Kick!" The small poison type failed to hit Totodile the first time, but succeeded the second. Totodile quickly jumped back up after being hit by the attack.

"Totodile leer and then scratch!" He obeyed then went in for the scratch attack, but Nidoran and Liz didn't make any move to dodge it. _What is she thinking?_

_"Tot!"_

_"Nee!"_ Totodile hit Nidoran straight on, but something wasn't right. Suddenly a purple electricity surrounded my little blue boy, and he didn't look so good...

"Huh!? How did you do that!?" I demanded.

"Well, you see it's my lovely Nidoran's ability! Poison Point poisons any Pokemon that comes in contact!" I gritted my teeth, realizing that's why they had made no move to dodge scratch. "Now Nidoran, use poison sting!" The familiar move hit Totodile causing even more damage to him than there already was.

"Water gun!"

"Dodge it!" Nidoran was too slow unfortunately to dodge, and it's bow was blown off, all wet and tattered. Neither of us seemed to really notice though... "Scratch Nidoran!"

"You too Totodile!" The attacks canceled each other out. "Before Nidoran can do something use bite!" He succeeded in his attack, and Nidoran fainted, but Totodile wasn't far behind.

"Ohhh, my poor Nidoran." Liz kneeled down and cradled her Nidoran, also picking up it's bow. "Great, I should have taken this off before we started battling. Now it's ruined..." Needless to say my guilty conscience made me feel terrible. So, after picking up my very badly injured water-type, I walked over to see Liz and her Pokemon.

"Sorry about your bow Liz-"

"No it's okay, I should have taken it off before we started battling." I sighed and began rummaging through my bag.

"Here." I said handing her about ten dollars.

"What's this?"

"You battled really well, you deserve it."

"Lyra... Thanks! You're like, the nicest person ever!" She locked me in a tight embrace. "Here's my Pokegear number! I want to have a rematch someday!"

"Great! So Liz, where are you headed?"

"Probably back to Violet City, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if we were headed in the same direction, then maybe we could travel together."

"I'd love to, that sounds like fun!" I scratched the side of my head.

"Well, yeah, but I'm headed towards Azalea Town."

"Oh, well, maybe we can travel together some other day."

"Yeah, see you around Liz!"

"You too Lyra!"

_"Toto..."_ Suddenly the poisoning got much worse, and Totodile wasn't doing so well.

"Oh no..." I was pretty worried about him, and started dumping things out of my bag looking for an antidote. "Are you kidding me! I have everything except an antidote! You wouldn't happen to have one, would you Liz? Liz?" I looked up to see that she was a few feet away blabbing on the phone. "I don't have time for this..." I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh can you hold on for one second Tanya? Thanks. Hey Lyra?" I looked up to see Liz covering the phone in order to speak to me. "I don't have any antidotes, but there are some berry bushes about half a mile down that way." She pointed down the trail. "Also there's a Pokemon Center near Union Cave. Gosh, that place creeps me out..." And with that she was back to being the most talkative person I knew, babbling like a Chatot over the phone.

I began running with Totodile in the direction that Liz had pointed in. Eventually we came to a clearing surrounded by bushes full of berries. Putting a blanket down and covering my loyal blue partner with another, I let Pidgey out and instructed her to watch over the water type. Then I jogged over to the bushes and started searching for any kind of berry that would help Totodile.

_Leppa, Razz, Chesto._ "Come on! Are there any berries here I can use?" I continued frantically searching for the next ten minutes, finally finding some at least somewhat helpful fruits. I found several oran berries, but only one pecha berry. I brought them over to where I had left Totodile and Pidgey, then got out a bowl and large wooden spoon. Mashing them together I made a homemade berry remedy, like my mom and grandmother had taught me too, adding a pinch of sugar to make it more delectable.

"You know, I should have expected not to find too many pecha berries." I said to no one in particular, though Pidgey seemed to be listening. "They don't usually grow in areas like this so early in June (and by the way it's June second on a Tuesday)." Finally being done with the berries I tried to feed some to Totodile. He was able to keep down a few spoonfuls, but wouldn't eat anymore than that. I sighed, setting the substance down for later and beginning lunch for my Pokemon and I.

After letting Weedle out to eat, I returned him and Pidgey to their Pokeballs.

"Okay Totodile, you should get some rest too." I said to my sleeping pal as he himself vanished in a flash of red. I packed up my stuff and started walking down the long Route 32 again.

Suddenly, something huge loomed before me. It was magnificent, true harmony between people and Pokemon. I stood, staring at the Magnet Train tracks. Just this part was at least 250* my size. It went as far as the eye could see in both directions. As a child I would have refused to go under it without holding someone's hand. But now, there was no one here, and I didn't need a hand to hold. Stepping onto it's shadow, and under the looming bridge. After heading under, a triumphant smile crossed my face, and I now stared at the sea beyond the cliff.

A stair case was visible going down the cliff side and leading onto a dock full of fishermen.

"This will definitely be a great training spot." I said to myself, then checked my Pokegear. "Great! The Pokemon Center is still a day and a half away..." I groaned. I was still worried about Totodile, I wasn't sure exactly how bad the poisoning was. I hoped that some of the fishermen would have an antidote to spare...

The dock according to my Pokegear was about a mile or so long, and there actually multiple docks about the same length running the length of the coastline up until the Pokemon Center. It looked as if some kind of event was going on too, being that there must have been at least a hundred fishermen I could see on this dock alone.

In order to pass time walking, I took out my Pokegear and plugged in my Pikachu headphones. Not only were they super comfy, but cute as a button! Ethan always teased me about them, and told me that I should get ear-buds, but what can I say? I'm old fashioned!

I pouted as yet _another_ advertisement came on, and was just about to change the channel when a very cheesy explanation for all the fishermen came on.

_"It's back everyone! What annual event of the year features miles of docks, plenty of fishermen, and one grand prize of $1000? You guessed it! It's the annual Route 32 Fishing Tournament! It's already started so if you want to participate you'd better hurry over cause' it ends this Friday the fifth! Today is the last day to sign up so head on over to Route 32 and look for the big Vaporeon and Gyarados themed tent! Sea ya' there!"_

_So that's what's going on._ I thought to myself as I changed the channel to one with very few advertisements. Suddenly I realized that that Vaporeon and Gyarados tent should be nearby, and that they'd probably have something for Totodile to take! So, I picked up my pace and not too much later, the tent was in sight. It was packed with people, many with fishing gear or tourists with cameras.

The tent really was huge, and there were many campsites around it. It was a sky blue color, obviously ocean themed. Over the entrance were two entwined Gyarados and between them was an angelic looking Vaporeon.

"Maybe it's not as cheesy as I thought it would be..." I mumbled to myself, waltzing inside. There were stands, fishermen, and water type Pokemon everywhere, so needless to say I was tripping and getting lost all over the place.

"Hello, miss." I looked up with my usual wide eyes after tripping for what must have been the 300th time.

"Uh, hi." It was an old man. He had the craziest, snow white hair I'd ever seen. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a long, beautiful but old and tattered looking overcoat with black pants. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, and just as lively as my grandmother's. He even had a dark blue bowler hat.

"You seem to be lost. Do you have any specific place in mind?" He gave me a bright white toothy smile. I first I was a bit dumbfounded, but then my own grin overtook me.

"Uh, yeah! I was looking for someone who could help my Pokemon. He got poisoned on the way here..."

"Ahhh." The man took my arm in his and began walking us through the crowd. "I have just the thing for you and your Pokemon. Nurse Joy!" A pink haired woman who had been crouched down behind her own stall stood up.

"Oh! Mr. Lantic! How can I help you?" He gestured at me before continuing on.

"Well this young lady needs some help with her Pokemon, and you are just the person for that, are you not?" They smiled at each other before Nurse Joy turned her attention towards me.

"How can I help you today?"

"Well, uh, my Pokemon got poisoned on the way here, and I didn't have any antidotes..."

"Alrighty then, let's see him!" I nodded my head as a Chansey appeared carrying a box of items. I reached for the Pokeball in my bag before releasing Totodile who landing standing up on the table, but I had to catch him from falling backwards.

"He's still so weak.." I quietly emitted. Nurse Joy began doing her nursey thing.

"When was he poisoned?"

"This morning. I gave him an oran and pecha berry remedy."

"You did well. He needs to rest up a bit, but by tomorrow morning Totodile should be good as new!" I nodded. "You can come by and pick him up then." I started walking away, soon realizing that Mr. Lantic was close behind.

"Are you alright miss? You seem a bit on the pale side."

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air."

* * *

**Sorry I ended it like that, I couldn't think of any other way.**

**Lyra: "Don't worry about it! It's fine the way it is!"**

**Silver: "He, yeah, maybe in The World of The Unpublished."**

**Wow, that really helps my self-esteem.**


	14. Chapter 13

**You know, I didn't really like where I was going with this 'fishing tourney and water festival' but I kind of already posted a chapter on it..**

**Silver: You're right, you should just ditch the whole thing. Especially before you make me look like a total moron...**

**Lyra: It's not that bad! I like the idea of what you're going to do in this chapter! It'll be fun!**

**Silver, you wanna' do the disclaimer?**

**Silver: Fine, we don't own Pokemon. Can I go now?**

Chapter 13: The Water Festival

"Then allow me." Mr. Lantic once again took my arm in his and began leading me out of the crowded, hot tent. After we were out, he led me to one of the docks, but unlike the others there were no fishermen there. It was secluded and peaceful. I quickly took off my socks and shoes, letting my small feet dangle in the cool ocean water.

"Miss, we've only just met, but, is there something the matter?" He was right, we'd only just met but Mr. Lantic was the kind of guy who you felt comfortable around, and who you could tell anything to you and he'd make you laugh.

"Please, call me Lyra. And yeah, something's the matter. I just feel like it's my fault that Totodile got hurt. If I had just remembered to buy some antidotes, none of this would've ever happened." I stared down at the sea.

"Ms. Lyra, that kind of thing is part of a journey. No one is the perfect trainer. Both the Pokemon and trainer sometimes make mistakes, and I have a feeling that Totodile will love and care for you no matter what." He smiled at me and I did the same.

"Thanks Mr. Lantic."

"You know Ms. Lyra, a way you could prove to yourself that your Totodile still cares about you is by participating in some of the events. It is the Water Festival, and I'm sure your Totodile would love it!"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!"

"I'd recommend the Pokemon Oceanic Contest. You can enter in any water-type Pokemon and show off their stuff!" The older man elbowed me playfully and I giggled. "Well Ms. Lyra, I must be off now, I'll see you around!" He waved to me so I did the same.

"Bye!" I felt much better after our little talk, so I watched as the sun began to set so far away over the sea. And if you looked hard enough, you could just barely see the land so far away.

* * *

I had woken up about an hour earlier, and was now picking Totodile up from Nurse Joy. Despite being so early, the tent was bustling with people.

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"Anytime Lyra! Oh, I almost forgot! Would you like to sign up for the Pokemon Oceanic Contest?"

"Oh, Mr. Lantic told me about that!" I replied. "What exactly is it?"

"Well, you can enter any water type Pokemon, and it's like a Pokemon Contest. In the first round you showcase the Pokemon's moves. In the second you do the same thing basically, but you have an opponent to battle." The pink haired woman explained.

"Sounds like fun!"

_"Toto!"_ Totodile and I smiled.

"You can sign up right here! It starts tomorrow at 9AM." After signing up Totodile and I visited a few of the stands. I bought some special treats made just for water type Pokemon, and the cutest little black fedora with a blue ribbon that wraps around the rim of the hat for Totodile! After shopping I went outside and saw that the fishing tournament was in full swing. I decided to go take a walk on the docks and watch the fishermen with Totodile (who was rocking that fedora by the way, gosh he was so cute!). Fishermen were pulling up Magikarp, Tentacool, and other water types all over the place. I saw one particular fishermen who had pulled up a huge Qwilfish with the help of his Slowbro.

"Wow," I stated, the fishermen looked up from his catch. "That's a big Qwilfish." He laughed.

"Yeah, well I could never bring in Pokemon like this without Slowbro here." He pat his Pokemon on the head.

_"Bro?_" I giggled at the comical Pokemon. I took out my Pokedex to get some information on both Pokemon.

_"Slowbro, the hermit crab Pokemon. Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison._

_Qwilfish, the balloon Pokemon. The small spikes covering its body developed from scales. They inject a toxin that causes fainting."_

"So you're here for?" The fishermen asked.

"Oh, I just needed to heal my Pokemon, but I ended up signing up for the Oceanic Pokemon Contest."

"Sounds like fun. You're not going to fish? I mean, it is the Water Festival, you have to fish!" He replied.

"Oh, well, I don't even own a fishing rod-"

"Nonsense! Every good trainer who wants to finish that Pokedex of theirs needs a fishing rod. You wait right there!" He began digging around in his tackle box, finally pulling out a retractable fishing rod. "What's your name?"

"Lyra."

"Well Lyra, I want you to have this fishing rod." He held it out to me.

"I couldn't-"

"Please, please! I bought it about a month ago but never used it and I doubt I ever will, it would be a favor." Setting Totodile down, I took the rod in my hands, pressing the button to fully open it up. "You know how to use it?"

"Yeah," I replied casually, casting the rod that already had a lure on it. "My dad used to take me all the time when I was a kid." We talked and fished for a while, I found out that his name was Ralph and that he had two sons. He also came to the Water Festival every year. After a while Totodile and I left to have a picnic lunch with the rest of my Pokemon.

"So Totodile, I suppose we should get started on our routine for the Contest. I've seen Contests on TV, and the coordinators always have their performances straight." They didn't have Pokemon Contests in Johto, I mean there were a few here and there and some people were trying to make them big here, but at the moment they were only popular in Sinnoh, Hoenn, and on the rise in Kanto.

For the next hour and a half the Pokemon and I were trying to figure out what to do for the Contest (20 minutes of that was me chasing Totodile around again because he took my hat again). Little came to mind. Finally I plopped my head down on the notepad sitting on the ground in front of me.

"Ugh, Contests are hard you guys." Pidgey nodded, agreeing with me. Suddenly my eyes lit up, thinking about Totodile's moves and personality. "I think I have an idea!"

* * *

It was about 7:30 in the morning, I had gotten out of my tent and was all dressed and ready for the Contest. Totodile and I had practiced all night, and just about had it down. He was at my side now, stretching like I was.

"You ready Totodile?" He made that quacking noise and nodded his head yes, making his fedora fall over his eyes. After a quick breakfast we made our way to where the contest was being held. A flat area with a stage literally on the water, chairs were being set up on the bank. There were already some participants there, and they looked like they knew what they were doing. I walked up to one of them, a girl wearing a very light blue mini dress with a frilly skirt and dark blue leggings. She had the cutest Spheal wearing a navy blue bow.

"Hello! I'm Lyra, and I'm entering the contest-"

"Ha! You're going to lose." I was stunned that she had just said that and just stood there in shock for a moment.

"E-excuse me?" I asked.

"First of all, you're not dressed up in the slightest. Second of all, a Pokemon like that," She motioned to Totodile. "Wouldn't stand a chance against half of the Pokemon here. Especially my Rain." The Spheal put it's chin up, acting all high and mighty like it's trainor.

"Who's Rain?" Don't blame me for being clueless, that's just who I am.

"Uh, it's obviously my Spheal." I got out my Pokedex to get some information on Spheal.

_"Spheal, the clap Pokemon. It crosses the oceans by rolling itself on drifting ice. Fluffy fur keeps it warm when the temperature is below freezing."_

"Oh." I replied returning my Pokedex to it's spot in my bag, and she walked off. I like everybody, but I didn't really like her. She totally insulted Totodile! "Rude."

_"Ta-to."_ The small water type agreed. I signed and waited for the Contest to start, watching the people piling in. Finally, it was time to start.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the annual Water Festival, and this, is the Oceanic Pokemon Contest!" The female announcer started. "I am your host, Sydney Olli, now let's meet our judges!" We looked over at the judge's panel, there were three of them. "The wonderful Nurse Joy!"

"I look forward to seeing healthy, happy, energetic water Pokemon today!" Nurse Joy smiled.

"The gorgeous Gym Leader of Cerulean City, Misty Yawa!"

"I can not wait to see all of the brilliant water Pokemon!"

"And finally, the master of the ocean, Mr. Lantic!" I looked up, seeing the kind man who'd helped me get over Totodile's poisoning.

"Nothing thrills me more than seeing the smiling faces of a water type Pokemon and it's trainor."

"And now that the introductions are over, let's begin shall we?" The uproar of the crowd could have been heard for miles around. "Alright, and our first contestant iiis..." The curtains in the back of the stage started to open up. "Ryan Small!" For the next half hour it was contestant after contestant, and I was starting to get impatient. I'm sure Totodile was too, cooped up inside his Pokeball. Finally, we were up next.

"Our next contestant is a Contest regular, here's Natalie!" It was that girl from earlier, she looked right at home up on the stage, then released her Spheal.

"Gooo Rain!" Rain bounced off of the stage, and landed on her front.

_"Pheal!"_ She waved to everyone, making people aww all over the place.

"Okay Rain, use Aurora Beam!" A colorful beam was fired all around, over part of the water first. Then she jumped on the now frozen road on the water, using Aurora Beam on another part of the stage. "Now use Powder Snow!" Suddenly Rain jumped up spinning using Powder Snow, the light fluffy snow flying everywhere. Rain landed on an arch she created using Aurora Beam. "Now to finish it up, use Hidden Power!" A series of green orbs floated around the dual Ice and Water type, then flew off in all directions, causing all of the snow in the air to glow and glitter. I had to admit, it was truly beautiful. Natalie was a pro.

"What a performance by Natalie and Rain! Finally, our last contestant of the day!" I tensed up, knowing that it was me. I got up from where the contestants were to stay and I ran to my place behind the stage. "Please welcome Lyra!" The curtains went up and I ran out. At first I was nervous, but the clapping and the attention was kind of nice. I liked it, I guess that everyone thinks they're stage fright at first. I took a deep breath and began.

"Okay Totodile, let's go!" I smiled and threw his Pokeball as far up as I could into the air, releasing him way high up. "You know what to do buddy!"

_"Dile!"_ Totodile used Leer, hopefully getting everyone's attention like I had hoped. After that Totodile plummeted down head first, and we got ready for the next part of our routine.

"Water Gun!" He used Water Gun on the ground and started spinning, sending Totodile back upwards and creating a beautiful vortex of water glittering in the sun. Finally up in the air again, Totodile turned upright still using Water Gun. As he was about to hit the ground I gave my next command.

"Scratch then your Bite!" Hitting the ground Totodile used Scratch on the stream of water not far behind him, then his fedora which had fallen off, was caught in his mouth with a Bite attack and bowed. It worked perfectly! I jumped up next to Totodile to finish up.

"Yay, all done!" I shouted, and the crowd went wild! I loved the feeling, though Totodile was a bit surprised by it and hid behind my leg.

"That you two was truly beautiful!" I bowed and grabbed Totodile to exit the stage. "Now the judges will decide who will be in the next round and who unfortunately will be eliminated." I sat down in my seat, which was sadly next to Natalie.

"You weren't that bad I suppose." She complimented, I guess.

"Uh, thanks?" We all impatiently waited for the results. It took forever! Finally, the judges were done.

"It seems the judges have finished! Here's the envelope... And the contestants that will be moving on the battle stage are... Allison King, Rachel Lowe, Mike Folley, Bailey Quin, Craig Simmons, Ella Knight, Vince Harris, Mary Ite, Kyle Zeus, Natalie Lantic, and Lyra Soul!" I jumped up screaming that I had made it, and Totodile joined me.

"Eek! We made it buddy!"

_"Tot tot toto!"_

"The next round will be held at exactly two o'clock, you all have two hours to eat and figure out your strategies. In the battle round, you can use a different Pokemon than in the first round, but it still must be a Water type. See you in two hours everybody!" The contestants started filing out and as Natalie passed me she mumbled.

"Good going..." The Pokemon and I found an empty space to set up our picnic blanket and have lunch. I gave Totodile some of those water type treats and gave everyone their Pokemon food. I myself made some ramen noodles (and I had to use that combination of Poison Sting and a repel to make the fire to boil the noodles again, I really need to get a lighter or something...). After we were done the Pokemon and I played with our frisbee some more, and got a huge group of people playing with us. We all had a blast! But at one point I saw Natalie sitting by herself with her Spheal under a tree, they were just watching us. So I walked over to her.

"Hey guys! Do you want to play with us? It's a lot of fun!" I held up the frisbee to show her. For a moment Natalie looked hopeful, but she quickly hid her happiness under a veil of rude.

"You're kidding right? I have to get back up on stage in 45 minutes, I am not getting all gross and sweaty just to play." A second went by and I just blankly stared at Natalie. "What!?"

"Um, nothing." I went back to playing with everyone else. Eventually though, it was time to head back up to the stage.

"Hello everybody and welcome back to the second round of the Oceanic Pokemon Contest! Are you ready?" The crowd roared, and Sydney continued speaking. "Alrighty then! The first two contestants who will duke it out are... Vince Harris and Rachel Lowe!" The two competitors came onto the stage and started their battle. The second battle was Bailey Quin Vs. Natalie, Natalie won. I was in the fifth and second to last battle.

"Our second to last battle will be Ella Knight against Lyra Soul!" We both came onto the stage and to our opposite sides of the battle field. "Begin!" It was a five minute battle with the same concept of a normal Contest. Ella released her Pokemon, different from the one she had used in the first round.

"Me and my Starmie are gonna' knock you silly little girl." Ella looked tough, and her Pokemon was evolved, but I knew we could beat them.

"Totodile, we can do this!" I released him from his capsule and we started battling.

"Starmie, use-"

"WAIT!" I shouted. "One quick Pokedex entry." I quickly took out my special device.

"Uh, we're losing time here." Ella said, confused.

"One second..." I replied.

_"Starmie, the mysterious Pokemon. Regardless of the environment it lives in, its body grows to form a symmetrical geometric shape."_

"Okay, we can start now!"

"Finally, Starmie Rapid Spin!" The purple Pokemon began spinning really fast, it made me dizzy.

"Totodile use Water Gun!" The attack bounced right off and Starmie hit Totodile, causing a significant amount of our points to be lost. Thankfully, Totodile jumped right up.

"Now use Swift!" The yellow stars shot at Totodile, but an idea came to mind.

"Totodile, jump on the stars!" At first he looked confused, but then followed my command, getting up in the air and dodging all of the stars. "Now use Scratch!" The attack hit perfectly, but my triumph didn't last long.

"Starmie, use Psyshock!" The blob of psychic hit Totodile spot on, at close range. He struggled to get up. "Starmie, let's wrap this up with Rapid Spin" Ella casually commanded. The pressure building as the water and psychic type came at Totodile was overwhelming, but suddenly I remembered the first round, what he and I did.

"Totodile, jump on top of Starmie and HOLD ON!" He obeyed without question, and started spinning like no tomorrow.

"You really think that's going to work?" Ella said. I ignored her.

"Totodile use Water Gun everywhere!" He sprayed the water from his mouth, creating our second spinning vortex of water that day! Then the stream of water hit the ground, and Totodile went spinning up into the air. "Use Bite little buddy!" Since Starmie had since stopped spinning, it was easy for him to lock his jaws onto the purple body.

_"Mie!"_ I knew the attack would do a lot of damage, Starmie being a psychic type Pokemon.

"Don't let go Totodile!"

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin and knock that pest off!" Starmie started spinning and spinning, but Totodile's jaws were strong. "Get your dumb alligator off of my Starmie!"

"No thank you!" I replied. Suddenly I jumped, a buzzer had gone off. Starmie immediately stopped spinning, obviously not new at Contests. Totodile however, refused to let go, not breaking my command.

"It looks like time's up folks! And the winner is..." I refused to look up at the points board. "Lyra and Totodile!" Needless to say, I screamed, then rushed over to Starmie and Totodile. I managed to pry him off of the purple Pokemon, then patted it on the head.

"Good job Starmie, you were beautiful."

"And you weren't too bad yourself, Lyra." I quickly took my hand away.

"Starmie, d-did you just... talk?" I questioned.

"Ha ha! No Lyra, it was me, Ella."

"Oh, that's good!" I sighed in relief, shaking Ella's hand.

"It was a pleasure battling with you."

"You too." After the next couple of battles, the third round began. I was up first, up against none other than Natalie. I chose Totodile of course, and Natalie who had battled with her Psyduck in the second round now chose her Spheal.

"Finally, I get to put you in your place." Said Natalie just as we were ready to start.

"I'd like to see how good you are too Natalie!" I smiled at her. "Maybe we could even hang out after this?"

"Yeah right, Rain use Aurora Beam!" The attack surprised me, and I didn't have the time to give Totodile the dodge command. As the icy fog around Totodile began to clear I gave his command.

"Use Leer Totodile!" He didn't respond. "Totodile?" Gasps were heard from the audience as we all realized what had happened. "Totodile!" He'd been frozen solid in a block of ice.

"Perfect." Natalie stated, her and Rain just stood there for a second, probably waiting to see if he was truly frozen. "Now use Rock Tomb."

"No!" A giant rock formed above Rain, then flew at Totodile, breaking the ice and quickly knocking him unconscious.

"It's a quick and easy win for Natalie and Rain, sorry Lyra." I ran over to Totodile, returning him to his Pokeball.

"I'm sorry buddy..." I apologized to the capsule holding my hurt blue friend. I was really upset, I'd let him down twice in one week, the poisoning and now this. I exited the stage, but had to wait for Nurse Joy until the Contest was over. The winner was Vince Harris, with Natalie coming in second. After that Nurse Joy helped me out with Totodile, then there was a huge buffet out for everyone for dinner. Once it was over I set up my tent again and went to sleep.

_Wow, rough day. We had fun, but, still... At least tomorrow will be better. I know it._

**THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG.**

**Silver: Yeah it did.**


End file.
